


Заговор

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, M/M, avatar AU, Аватар АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После аватара Корры технологии не стоят на месте. Спокойную жизнь в Республике нарушает череда таинственных похищений. Полиция тщательно скрывает этот факт от мирных жителей, чтобы не сеять панику. Офицеры Цукишима и Дайчи, а также детектив Ивайзуми возглавляют дело по раскрытию похищений, чтобы найти и наказать виновных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заговор

— Не могу поверить, что ты уговорил меня, — сказал Кей, глядя на боевую арену перед собой.

Ямагучи радостно улыбнулся:

— Да ладно, Цукки, когда-то же надо развлекаться. Я тебя две недели не видел, ты всё занят своей работой… о, — он отвлёкся, — скоро начинают, пошли займём места.

— Хорошо, что ты привёл меня на легальные бои.

Ямагучи рассмеялся над угрюмым выражением его лица, спускаясь к нужному ряду.

— Я же не дурак, чтобы приводить офицера полиции на подпольные сражения.

— Ничего не хочу об этом слышать.

— Кстати, — сказал Ямагучи, вытащил листок из кармана и сверился, — сегодня в программе твой брат сражается с новичком из племени Воды. Третьим, одиночные сражения.

Кей усмехнулся:

— Вот почему ты так хотел, чтобы я сегодня с тобой пошёл. Я думал, ты и правда соскучился по мне, Ямагучи.

— А я и соскучился, — Ямагучи даже смутился, — но если серьёзно, когда ты последний раз отдыхал?

Кей вздохнул, задумчиво глядя на арену, где под вой и аплодисменты выходили первые бойцы — маги земли. За прошедший месяц это был первый раз, когда он ушёл с работы вовремя. В последнее время участились исчезновения людей, каждые несколько дней к ним поступали новые извещения о без вести пропавших. Изначально это дело принадлежало лишь детективному отделу, но сейчас вся полиция стояла на ушах. И до сих пор не было ни одной зацепки. Кей оставался допоздна на работе каждый день, а в выходные помогал детективному отделу.

— Ты очень предан работе, я понимаю, но ты не железный… в смысле, немного, но всё же… — Ямагучи замялся, неловко рассмеявшись.

Кей посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся. Он был офицером Объединённой Республики и одним из лучших магов металла со званием мастера.

— Но всё же я переживаю за тебя, — закончил Ямагучи.

— Спасибо, Ямагучи, — слова Кея потонули в резко усилившемся крике толпы, означавшем, что бой начался, и оба повернулись к арене.

Новости о периодической пропаже людей ещё не достигли гигантских масштабов, и пресса об этом тоже пока не знала. Кей решил не говорить об этом Ямагучи, тем более когда смог провести параллель между исчезновениями. Все пропавшие были магами. Но чаще других пропадали маги воды. Ямагучи был выходцем из семьи магов Южного Племени Воды. И сам унаследовал дар. Кроме того брат Кея также являлся магом воды. Если бы только он знал, мог понять причину этих исчезновений или, как предполагала полиция, похищений…

Толпа опять взревела. На арене маг огня с победным кличем повернулся к толпе. Кей почти не следил за боем, погрязнув в своих размышлениях.

Маги огня исчезали реже всего, подумалось Кею. Было лишь несколько заявлений о пропаже людей. После них по списку шли маги огня, маги воздуха, маги земли и – больше всего пропавших – маги воды. Пропажа людей – дело закономерное, но какая именно здесь присутствует закономерность, было пока не понятно. Возможно, здесь частично были виноваты мафиозные группы, но если не брать их в расчёт, то… кого тогда? Простых людей без каких-либо способностей? Кей надеялся, что это не дело рук Уравнителей. Хоть их восстание и было подавлено ещё при Аватаре, недовольные остались. Остались те, кто желал равноправия и жизни в мире без магии. Если пропажа магов – дело рук уравнителей, тогда почему никто из пропавших не вернулся? Нет, это не они. Уравнители так не действуют. Кей был уверен.

— Вау, быстро! – воскликнул рядом Ямагучи.

Кей посмотрел на арену и осознал, что полностью пропустил бой магов земли.

— Цукки, ты видел? – спросил его Ямагучи, — ты вообще смотришь? Я не для того вывел тебя отдыхать, чтобы ты думал о работе!

— Ямагучи, успокойся! – недовольно произнёс Кей, поправляя очки.

— Смотри, твой брат следующий.

И правда, стоило магу земли уйти с арены, как в полу закрылись отверстия для каменных дисков, а вокруг самой арены стали отъезжать решётки. Они спрятались под трибунами, открывая доступ к воде. В центре осталась небольшая площадка с ведущими к ней мостиками, по которым уже выходили маги воды, и один из них – Акитеру Кей. Его соперником был невысокий маг, приветливо машущий толпе.

— Не похож на бойца, — прокомментировал Кей.

— Сейчас узнаем, — сказал Ямагучи.— Его имя Сугавара Коши.

— Слушай, Ямагучи, как давно мой брат сражается на арене?

Ямагучи посмотрел на него удивлённо:

— Около месяца. Или более того. Ты разве не знал?

— Нет, мы давно не общались. И я знаю, что он уезжал из города. А последний месяц я был очень занят.

— Он считается вторым лучшим бойцом среди магов воды.

«Так вот чем он решил зарабатывать на жизнь», — подумал Кей, ― «И кто тогда первый?»

Раздался звук гонга, и бой начался. Почти сразу после старта Акитеру создал из воды два огромных снаряда и послал их в соперника с разных сторон. Тот, кого Ямагучи назвал Сугаварой, увернулся в самый последний момент. Снаряды столкнулись над ним, разлетаясь на кучу брызг. Но Суга не дал им коснуться пола, мгновенно обращая в лёд и отправляя обратно в Акитеру. Акитеру создал ледяной щит и отразил его нападение. Прежде, чем противник атаковал его снова, он создал из воды длинные руки-хлысты, которые тут же устремились к Суге. Тот пригнулся и подпрыгнул, уходя от атаки, развернулся кругом, призвал водяной вихрь себе под ноги и пустил его вперёд. Вода перед ним стелилась по арене, подобно ковру. Уже через мгновение Суга скользил в направлении соперника, одновременно атакуя его струями со всех сторон. Кей увидел, как на лице Акитеру появилась довольная ухмылка. Его противник оказался сильнее и изобретательнее, чем предыдущие, судя по всему. И ему это нравилось. Он резко топнул ногой, возводя в ледяной дороге перед Сугой стену из воды, в которую тот сразу же угодил. Но Суга не растерялся, обернул одну руку водой и послал удар в Акитеру. Он целился в грудь и голову, но был слишком медлителен. Акитеру без проблем пригнулся, уходя от удара, и вдруг замер. Он ведь даже не заметил, как его Суга приморозил его ноги к полу. Суга послал второй удар водяной рукой в Акитеру, но в этот раз гораздо быстрее. Уже через мгновение Акитеру плескался в бассейне, сброшенный с арены.  
Раздались вопли толпы и звук гонга. Ещё один бой был окончен.

— О, этот новый боец удивителен! – воскликнул Ямагучи.— Он хитро одолел Акитеру.

— Акитеру слишком медлил, — произнёс Кей задумчиво.

— Что?

— У него всегда был более агрессивный стиль ведения боя. Защита не для него. Он уходит и уклоняется от атак, чтобы сразу напасть. Я не видел, как он ведёт себя на арене, но я знаю его стиль хорошо.

Ямагучи задумчиво посмотрел на купающегося в лучах славы Суги.

— Понятно, и правда же, я видел другие его игры. Он стремится как можно быстрее прекратить бой. Даже установил рекорд среди магов воды. Ты думаешь, если бы он был быстрее, то смог бы выиграть?

Кей посмотрел на удаляющегося с арены Сугу.

— Не уверен.

После боя магов воздуха начался перерыв.

— Идём, купим перекусить, ты же не успел поужинать.— Ямагучи поднялся со скамьи.

— Пошли. Я и правда проголодался.

— Отлично, смотреть командные бои на голодный желудок не очень интересно.

Они вышли с трибун в коридоры вместе с другими людьми.

— Секция с едой в той стороне, — сказал Ямагучи, проталкиваясь сквозь поток людей.

Они добрались до витрин с едой, где Кея вдруг окликнул знакомый голос:

— Кей, не знал, что ты тоже любишь бои.

Кей обернулся и увидел перед собой Дайчи. У того в руках уже было зажато два сэндвича.

— Не могу сказать, что являюсь фанатом.

— Мы пришли посмотреть на бой Акитеру, — встрял Ямагучи.

— Хаха, Тадаши, и ты тут, — легко рассмеялся Дайчи. — Да, бой был занимательный. У мага, что ему противостоял, очень интересный стиль боя. Вам не показалось?

— Возможно, — ответил Кей.— Не знал, что вы с Ямагучи знакомы.

Дайчи подошёл к ним ближе.

— Мы иногда пересекаемся, когда приходим смотреть на бои. Здесь же и познакомились. Выглядишь озабоченным, Цукки.

— Всё хорошо, — слишком спокойно ответил Кей.

Дайчи глянул на Ямагучи, быстро смекая, что к чему, и улыбнулся.

— Как вы думаете, у Акитеру из-за новичка теперь сдвинут в таблице лидеров арены?

— Он ещё отыграется, — воодушевлённо сказал Ямагучи, отходя от них, чтобы купить сэндвичи.

— Вполне возможно, но этот маг воды не кажется азартным любителем сражений, ― прокомментировал Кей.

Дайчи усмехнулся:

— Тут ты прав, он не так давно приехал в Республику, скорее всего, просто решил подработать. Тем более, это легче сделать, когда бои в массе своей легализовали.

— А ты с ним знаком? — поинтересовался Кей.— Знаешь о нём довольно много.

— Нет, не знаком, слухи ходили, — с улыбкой ответил Дайчи, с какой-то хитрой улыбкой.

— Старайся не пользоваться своим положением, когда шпионишь за людьми.

— Ты меня раскусил, — Дайчи бросил взгляд на застрявшего в очереди Ямагучи, — отойдём.

Кей проследовал за Дайчи к наименее оживлённому участку коридора.

— Будь настороже сегодня, смотри в оба.

— Я думал, ты не на работе.

— Не совсем, — Дайчи глянул по сторонам опять.— У Ивайзуми есть подозрения, что маги арены так или иначе замешаны в пропаже людей.

— На чём он основывается?

— Он выяснил, что трое из пропавших магов воды, сражались на арене хотя бы раз или два.

Кей нахмурился, скептически глядя на Дайчи:

— Слишком неправдоподобно.

— Это всего лишь теория, но мы оба знаем, что Ивайзуми редко ошибается. Возможно, кто-то на арене следит за ними.

— Это не единственная арена в городе. И, по крайней мере, понятно, почему ты проверил этого Сугавару.

— Просто смотри в оба, мало ли, заметишь что-то необычное, — Дайчи хлопнул его по спине.— Хорошо вам повеселиться. Увидимся!

Последнюю фразу он крикнул громче, потому что Ямагучи как раз вернулся. Он вручил Кею сэндвич:

— О чём болтали?

— Дайчи пытался уговорить меня не заводить темы о работе, — спокойно соврал Кей, забирая еду и направляясь обратно в зал.

Перерыв заканчивался, и люди возвращались на места.

— Я его поддерживаю, — рассмеялся Ямагучи.

Они вернулись в зал, но паранойя, усиленная предупреждением Дайчи, не давала Кею покоя. Он внимательно обвёл взглядом зал, противоположные ряды со своего места видел плохо. За время перерыва арену подготовили к командным боям. По залу пронёсся голос комментатора, приветствующего аудиторию.

— Я всегда находил командные бои более интересными, ты как думаешь? – спросил Ямагучи.

— Я всегда находил любые бои за деньги на потребу публике бессмысленной тратой сил, — ответил Кей.

Не заметив ничего тревожного вокруг, он слегка успокоился и даже решил съесть сэндвич, чтобы немного утолить нарастающий голод.

— Но, тем не менее, ты здесь.

«Как и толпа людей, в чьих жизнях не хватает достаточно интересных событий, потому они ищут их в наблюдении за избивающими друг друга магами», — подумал Кей.

Он решил не говорить это вслух, чтобы не обижать Ямагучи. Правда, тот как будто прочитал его мысли.

— У тебя на лице написано, как ты презираешь это место. Но подумай сам, многие здесь — обычные люди, для них магия всегда была чем-то загадочным и интересным. Это здорово — смотреть, как маги из разных народов и стран практикуют своё мастерство. Кроме того, сейчас существует много правил, не позволяющих бойцам друг друга серьёзно покалечить. Арена — это, скорее, красивое и зрелищное шоу.

— Как насчёт акробатов цирка?

Кея опять заглушил рёв толпы, под который на арене появились две команды.

Прозвенел гонг, бойцы, среди которых был и Сугавара Коуши, выступили вперёд, и… арена взорвалась. Кей среагировал мгновенно, швырнув своё тело вперёд, пролетев через несколько рядов и деформировав каменное ограждение арены в высокий защитный купол.

Повсюду раздались крики, людей охватила паника. Куски арены барабанной дробью застучали по каменному щиту Кея. Что-то всё же прорвалось через верхний край, но мелкие камни и пыль не могли причинить серьёзного урона людям.

— КЕЙ! – раздался крик Ямагучи.

— Уходи отсюда! Выведи кого сможешь! Проследи, чтоб не было давки! ― крикнул Кей, обернувшись к Ямагучи.

Того едва было видно за облаками пыли и рвущимися к выходу людьми.

— Хорошо! – услышал он ответ.

Кей раздвинул свой каменный щит и прыгнул на арену. Её центральная опора и решетки, накрывающие воду, были раскурочены. Часть оплавилась, вся арена деформировалась, а вода ещё ходила волнами. В таком внезапном взрыве вряд ли кто-то мог выжить, но Кей, к своему облегчению, увидел водяной вихрь у края. Он бросился туда, как раз когда вихрь распался, расплескиваясь на покорёженые камни. С другой стороны к ним спустился Дайчи и ещё несколько людей из охраны.

Создавшим водяной щит магом оказался Суга.

— Есть раненые? – спросил он.

— Двое, — ответил Сугавара.

Кей повернулся к охранникам:

— Врачей и полицию уже вызвали?

— Отправили за ними, — подтвердил охранник.

Ни с того ни с сего Суга сорвался с места и выпрыгнул из арены. Наверху он собрал приличное количество воды и метнулся вперёд, используя замороженную воду для скольжения.

— Позаботься о раненых, — бросил Кей, выпрыгивая следом за Сугой.

— Отправьте за ними людей, — скомандовал Дайчи охранникам.

Кей не знал, что или кого увидел Суга, но собирался это выяснить. Он очень пожалел, что не имеет при себе катушки с кабелем. С ними передвигаться было гораздо быстрее и удобнее.

Он буквально вылетел на улицу за магом воды. Тот замер на выходе, оглядываясь в попытках кого-то найти.

— Он побежал сюда! – выругался Суга.

Кей посмотрел по сторонам. Они вышли с заднего хода, в то время как почти все люди бросились к главному и пожарным выходам.

— Кого ты увидел?  
— Мужчина, судя по всему, из народа огня, я не разглядел его лица, но уверен, что это он устроил взрыв.

Кей закрыл глаза и топнул ногой по земле, используя сейсмозрение. Топот и шум толпы с другой части здания, приближающиеся двое людей из-за спины, мелкое дребезжание земли слева. Он открыл глаза, как раз когда Суга крикнул:

— Берегись!

Из подворотни слева от них резко вывернула машина, Кей и Суга едва успели отпрыгнуть и откатиться с её пути. Кто бы ни был за рулём, его не волновало, собьёт он двоих людей или нет.

Кей вскочил на ноги, оглянулся на подоспевших охранников и крикнул им:

— За ними!

Но никто из них четверых не успел ничего предпринять. В этот момент из окна высунулась фигура в странной маске от подбородка до бровей. На секунду Кею показалось, что он увидел на лбу нападавшего красный глаз. Резко всё вокруг озарилось ярким светом. За ним последовал взрыв, и только в самый последний момент Кей успел возвести каменную стену, защищающую его с охранниками и Сугой от взрывной волны.

К моменту, когда пыль улеглась, нападавшие уже скрылись из виду.

Дайчи выбежал к ним:

— Что здесь случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Те, кто виновен во взрыве, скрылись на машине в той стороне, надо передать патрульным, — сказал Кей. — Есть жертвы?

Дайчи покачал головой:

— К счастью, нет ничего серьёзного. Все люди эвакуированы, маги с арены целы, слегка поцарапаны, правда, — он повернулся к Суге.— Ты же Сугавара Коши? Спасибо тебе за помощь. Если бы не твоя реакция, они бы вряд ли выжили.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил тот, — я сделал, что смог.

— Акитеру, — вдруг сказал Кей, — там же был мой брат.

Он повернулся, чтобы вернуться в здание, но Дайчи успел его остановить, положив руку на плечо:

— Погоди, Кей, среди бойцов на арене его не было. Он наверняка среди эвакуированных. Не переживай.

Кей обернулся, размышляя. После боя с Сугой он брата не видел. Тот не появлялся в зале, значит, либо оставался в раздевалке, либо ушёл раньше. Гораздо важнее было узнать, кем являлся этот маг воды. Он показался Кею подозрительным: победил в своём первом бою на арене, быстро среагировал на взрыв и, кроме того, был единственным, кто заметил террориста. Следовало быть с ним осторожнее.

— Ты не будешь возражать против просьбы проследовать с нами? – спросил Кей у Сугавары.

— Нет, конечно, я готов помочь всем, чем смогу, — сразу ответил тот.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — Кей обернулся к Дайчи.— Отправляйтесь в участок, я за вами.

Он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону главного входа в здание арены.

— Ты куда? – спросил ему вслед Дайчи.

— Проверю Ямагучи. Идите, — бросил Кей, не оборачиваясь.

Всё же Ивайзуми оказался прав. Не зря сама шеф полиции Саеко высоко ценила его мнение и заслуги. Маги, сражавшиеся на арене, так или иначе были замешаны в деле о похищениях. Вот только Кей не был уверен на сто процентов, что сегодняшний взрыв имел с исчезновениями одни корни.  
   
__

Хорошей новостью стал тот факт, что маг воды Сугавара Коуши не является засланным шпионом и готов им помогать в деле о похищениях. Он приехал в Республику после того, как несколько людей из Племени Воды, перебравшиеся недавно в столицу, исчезли без следа. В Южном Племени Воды он являлся охранником порядка, и владел навыком целебной магии.

Плохие новости принёс Ивайзуми, сообщивший о пропаже двоих магов, воды и огня, в ходе теракта.

— Скорее всего, организованный на арене взрыв был отвлекающим манёвром, в то время как основной целью неизвестной группы похитителей был захват двух магов, — доложил Ивайзуми на собрании. — Кроме того, что все жертвы являлись магами, нам не известна связь между ними.

— Но магов воды в вашем списке больше всех? – поинтересовался Суга, которому разрешили присутствовать на собрании.

— Именно, — кивнул Ивайзуми. — Закономерность мы пока не выяснили.

— А известно ли, — Суга задумчиво коснулся подбородка пальцами, — являлись ли эти маги воды целителями или заклинателями крови?

Дайчи, Кей и Ивайзуми переглянулись.

— И правда, интересный вопрос, — подала голос Саеко. — Что нам известно об этом?

Она обратилась к Ивайзуми, и тот отрицательно помотал головой:

— Ничего, шеф. Такая информация не регистрируется при оформлении документов на горожан.

— Тогда следующий шаг понятен: выяснить это.

— Так точно.

Сугаа легко кашлянул, опять привлекая внимание к себе:

— Среди пропавших есть мой кузен. Он, насколько мне известно, развил в себе способности к исцелению.

— Отметьте это в деле, — сказала Саеко. — Спасибо за помощь, Сугавара.

— Не стоит, я сам заинтересован в этом.

Дверь отворилась, и в проёме показалась фигура секретаря:

— Прошу прощения за вмешательство, — сказала она.

— Всё в порядке, Киёко, что у тебя? – повернулась к ней Саеко.

— В город прибыл советник Народа Огня. Он бы хотел встретиться с вами в своём поместье.

— Хорошо, передай, что я прибуду, как только смогу.

— Простите, шеф, он также желает видеть господина Савамуру и Ивайзуми у себя.

Кей повернулся к Киёко:

— Он сказал, зачем?

— Боюсь, это связано с последним исчезновением мага огня. Он приходился советнику племянником.

Саеко недовольно цокнула языком. Она, как и любой другой работник полиции, не любила вмешательство Совета в их расследования. А в таком деле, когда жертва напрямую связана с кем-либо оттуда, вежливо послать их не получится.

— Хорошо. Передай, что мы скоро будем.

— Так точно. — Киёко вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Саеко посмотрела на Сугу:

— Я думаю, что тебе стоит отправиться с нами. Кей, ты тоже.

— Конечно, шеф, — Суга кивнул. — Я здесь, чтобы помогать.

__

Советник от народа огня оказался высоким и довольно красивым человеком. Саеко натянуто ему улыбалась. Она не любила политиков и скрывала это намеренно плохо.

— Я Ойкава Тоору, к вашим услугам, — представился мужчина, вежливо им улыбаясь.

Кей в свою очередь представился и поприветствовал советника. Дайчи, Сугавара и Ивайзуми были с ним знакомы. Ивайзуми скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.

— Ива, — Ойкава раскрыл объятия, — давно не виделись, как же я скучал!

Он точно не вёл себя, как следовало советнику, и, мало того, не собирался. Кей подумал об этом и решил, что не может осуждать человека за это, ведь ему почти ничего о нём не известно. Советником он был назначен не так давно. И это был его первый официальный визит в Республику.

— Тоору, может, перестанешь вести себя так? Мы здесь по делу. — Ивайзуми проигнорировал его.

— Да, господин Ойкава, — присоединилась Саеко с саркастичным тоном, — мы занятые люди, и хотели бы приступить сразу к делу.

Ойкава опустил руки и сказал уже серьёзным тоном:  
— Конечно, я всё понимаю. Просто рад видеть старых друзей. Но всё же отдыхать между делами тоже не помешает, — он указал рукой на огромный дом перед ними. — Пройдёмте на задний двор, я приглашаю вас обсудить всё за обедом.

У Кея сложилось странное впечатление об Ойкаве, но он решил пока не делать поспешных выводов. Переглянувшись с Дайчи, он проследовал за остальными. Они обогнули поместье и вышли к огромному саду, где на каменной площадке стоял наполовину накрытый стол, а за ним, ниже по ступеням, открывалась широкая тренировочная арена.  
— Не помню, чтобы ты имел нечто подобное во дворе, — сказал Ивайзуми, осматривая арену.

Она была классической круглой формы с бассейнами в форме полумесяцев по бокам.

— Установили недавно, и я ещё толком не успел её опробовать. — Ойкава спустился немного по ступенькам, приглашая гостей жестом последовать за собой. — Рассчитана на магов воды, земли и огня. У меня никогда не было шанса сразится на ней в команде.

Дайчи усмехнулся:

— Так поэтому ты нас позвал?

— Отчасти.

«Проверить нас хочет?» — подумал Кей. Теперь Ойкава казался ему подозрительным.

Саеко уселась на стул, закинув ногу на ногу, и сказала:

— Извините, советник, но если Вы пригласили нас, чтобы сразиться на арене, я пас.

Ойкава обернулся и вздохнул:

— Какая жалость, шеф. Но, к счастью, у вас есть ещё маги земли, — он посмотрел на Кея и Дайчи.

Ивайзуми недовольно посмотрел на Ойкаву:

— У тебя есть три мага земли, и один маг воды. Как ты собираешься сделать две команды без мага воды и огня?

Ойкава помахал рукой:

— Ну что вы, у меня есть кем дополнить команды. Кто из вас четверых не против сразиться?

Дайчи и Суга переглянулись. Дайчи улыбнулся:

— Я в деле.

— И я, — сказал Суга.

Ойкава выжидательно смотрел на оставшихся магов земли.

— Нет уж, не хочу. — Ивайзуми сложил руки на груди, и Ойкава перевёл взгляд на Кея.

«Серьёзно?», — думал Кей, надевая предложенные элементы защиты один за другим поверх формы. «Что он задумал, приглашая нас на этот бой?»

Ойкава взял Сугу и Кея себе в команду, начальник его охраны ― высокий, молчаливый и серьёзный тип ― а также флегматичный черноволосый маг воды присоединились к команде Дайчи.

Ивайзуми и Саеко наблюдали за тем, как они готовились и становились друг напротив друга с площадки наверху лестницы.

Кей внимательно посмотрел на мага огня, который представился именем Вакатоши Ушиджима, и мага воды Акааши Кейджи, но первого взгляда ничего сказать об их магии не мог. Также он ничего не знал о силе своего сокомандника Ойкавы. Зато Сугу видел в действии, и в нём не сомневался.

Один из людей Ойкавы в форме охраны размахнулся и ударил в небольшой гонг недалеко от арены. Бой начался. Кей двумя ударами ноги выдвинул из земли диск и отправил его в Дайчи ― своего главного соперника. Тот пригнулся, отправляя в ответ две земляные глыбы. Кей гибко отклонился назад, пропустил их над собой и едва успел выпрямиться, как ему в грудь ударила струя воды от Акааши, отправляя на одну позицию назад. Ещё две ― и он выбывает. Сразу после этого Акааши и Ушиджима вместе вдруг атаковали Сугу. С одной стороны в него полетел огненный хлыст, а ноги подсекла ледяная струя. Сугавара среагировал мгновенно и удивительно грациозно. Он подпрыгнул, пролетая и поворачиваясь в воздухе параллельно земле. И, едва приземлившись перед Кеем, послал струю воды, спиралью обвив огненный хлыст. Затем вытянул водяную спираль в одну линию. Тем самым он рассёк огонь Ушиджимы и ударил его прямо в лицо, заставив отсупить. Всё это произошло очень быстро. Кей оценил его старания и воспользовался мимолётной дезориентацией противника. Ударом ноги он выдвинул почву у Ушиджимы под ногами, сместив его таким образом ещё на позицию.

В это самое время Дайчи и Акааши атаковали Ойкаву. Тот ловко уходил от атак, не нападая сам. Ойкава полностью был сосредоточен на защите. Отправив два огненных шара в Кея и Сугу, Ушиджима присоединился к атаке «трое на одного». Ойкаве самому пришлось сдать одну из позиций соперникам.

— Кей, — быстро шепнул Суга, — попробуем кое-что. Атакуй мага воды мелкими кусками земли без остановки. Я прикрою.

Кей кивнул, доверяя ему, и поступил так, как он просил. Акааши отвлёкся от атаки на Ойкаву и перешёл в защиту. В этот самый момент Суга вдруг нырнул под руки Кею, обернул его землю своей водяной спиралью и внезапно сменил направление атаки. Струя земли и воды превратилась в грязь и этот неприятного вида поток ударил Дайчи прямо в грудь. Тот не успел среагировать на столь быструю смену цели, и его смело аж на две позиции назад. Акааши умудрился прикрыть его, пока Дайчи поднимался и отплёвывался от грязи. Суга вдруг не удержался и расхохотался. Дайчи с улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал, отправил в него две земляные перчатки. Они подхватили Сугу за плечи, сбивая с ног, а уже в следующий момент раздался всплеск. Суга упал в бассейн за пределами арены и полностью выбыл из боя.

Кей не стал отвлекаться от боя и едва увернулся от следующих перчаток Дайчи. Акааши обернул свои руки водой, удлиняя их в сторону Кея. Его загнали в хитрую ловушку, и как только Кей увернулся от атак Дайчи, водяные руки обернулись вокруг него и швырнули за пределы арены. Если уж и тонуть, то забирать кого-то с собой. Кей в падении отправил в мага воды камень. Акааши, как и ожидалось, легко увернулся, но тут же земля у него под ногами сработала как катапульта и швырнула его в Ушиджиму. Оба вылетели с арены на радость Ойкаве.

— Молодец, Кей, — крикнул тот, слегка оборачиваясь, чтобы обнаружить последнего скатывающимся за пределы арены. — Эм… ладно.

Он остался один с Дайчи, и они беспрерывно обменивались атаками. Только сейчас Кей сумел нормально оценить бой Ойкавы. За то время, пока тот оборонялся, выяснилось довольно много о стиле боя обоих. Сейчас Дайчи находился в затруднительном положении. Ойкава двигался красиво и чётко. От его движений в соперника летели волны и шары огня, едва позволяя ему уворачиваться. Дайчи уже находился на последней позиции, и если решит отступить – то проиграет.

Вдруг с его рук сорвались металлические наплечники, проскользнули между атаками землей, и один из них крепко скрепил запястья Ойкавы, второй – лодыжки. Ойкава, внезапно скованный, рухнул на землю.

— Дайчи-Дайчи, это нечестно! ― Ойкава перекатился на спину, вовремя уходя от новой атаки Дайчи, и прыжком поднял своё тело на ноги.

Но со стянутыми ногами устоять ему было почти невозможно. В тот самый момент, когда Ойкава стал падать, он вытянул связанные руки вперёд. Из его указательных пальцев вырвалась голубая молния, разрезала воздух и ударила Дайчи в грудь. Вернее, почти ударила. Дайчи избежал удара в самый последний момент, но ему пришлось отпрыгнуть за пределы арены. И раздался звук гонга. Ойкава упал на землю, но это не помешало ему торжествующе взглянуть на соперника и сказать с улыбкой:

— Я победил.

Ивайзуми, усмехаясь, сбежал к ним по лестнице:

— Вы оба знаете, что на настоящей арене за такое дисквалифицируют? Нельзя использовать молнию, Ойкава.

Он подошёл к нему и лёгким движением пальцев снял с него металлические оковы.

— Он первый начал, Ива, — сказал Ойкава, поднимаясь на ноги и потирая запястья.

— Бывает, запаниковал, — Дайчи, весь грязный, подошёл к ним, весело смеясь.

— Вечно вы оба, сколько можно, — Ивайзуми повернулся к другим магам, которые уже снимали защиту и шлемы.

Суга всё ещё сидел в бассейне и не скрывал улыбки. Дайчи отвлёкся на него, подбежал и протянул руку:

— Прости, надеюсь, я тебя не зашиб.

Суга глянул на его всё ещё перепачканную в грязи руку с улыбкой, и всё же ухватился.

— Почти не зашиб, теперь у меня болит спина.

— Прости.

— Вообще-то я здесь должен извиняться. Не был уверен, что наш грязевой душ сработает так идеально, — рассмеялся Сугавара.

Кей отошёл от них, стараясь игнорировать царившую там ауру флирта. Он вернул защиту одному из людей Ойкавы и поднялся к Саеко. Ему сложно было веселиться, когда в городе творится не пойми что. Шеф посмотрела на него с ухмылкой:

— Неужели тебе понравилось, Кей? Ты выглядел весьма воодушевлённым для человека, который не любит арену.

— Было нормально, — лаконично ответил Кей.

— Время обеда, господа, — сказал Ойкава.

У него за спиной Суга магией воды отмыл грязь с Дайчи и его униформы, а Ушиджима помог высушить. Они сразу же поднялись следом за Ойкавой к столу.

— Ваш маг воды просто удивительный, — сказал Ойкава.

— Он сражался на арене весьма впечатляюще, — добавил Дайчи.

— Всего раз, — скромно заметил сам Сугавара.

— На той самой арене, которую взорвали?

Атмосфера за столом резко переменилась.

— Именно, — Саеко повернулась к Ойкаве.— Теперь, советник, раз уж вы подняли эту тему, будьте добры пояснить, зачем вы вызвали нас.

Ойкава посмотрел на шефа, затем перед собой, и серьёзно сказал:

— Вам в полицию передали дело об исчезновении моего племянника?

— Да, сочувствуем, советник, мы занимаемся этим делом…

— Он вернулся, — Ойкава не дал ей договорить.

Кей, Дайчи и Саеко одновременно посмотрели на него. Ивайзуми нахмурился. Ему тон друга не нравился.

— Больше незачем переживать. Мой племянник сейчас дома. Но я запрещаю вам распространять эту информацию.

Саеко вскочила:

— Простите, что?!

Ойкава наконец удостоил её взглядом:

— Я знаю, как полиция не любит вмешательство совета в свои расследования. Однако я хочу заключить с вами сделку, шеф Танака.

Саеко заставила себя успокоиться и сесть обратно на стул:

— Говорите.

— В обмен на информацию, которая может помочь вам всем в расследовании, я прошу делиться со мной всеми подробностями хода дела.

Прежде чем Саеко успела что-либо ответить, Ивайзуми сказал:

— Договорились.

Шеф метнула недовольный столь поспешным решением взгляд в своего детектива. Тот её проигнорировал.

Ойкава поставил локти на стол, и заговорил, сцепив пальцы рук:  
— Мой племянник исчез почти три недели назад. Мы думали, он сбежал из дома, потом решили, что он был похищен. Он вернулся позавчера.

— Что же с ним случилось? – спросила Саеко.

— Мы не знаем. Он не говорит. Он вообще молчит с тех пор. Его состояние здоровья на момент возвращения было ужасным. Но он сразу быстро пошёл на поправку. Но самое важное, что я узнал… — Ойкава вздохнул, — он больше не маг огня.

Воцарилась тишина. Саеко первой её нарушила:

— Уравнители.

— Чи-блокеры, — сказал Дайчи.

— Что за чёрт, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми встал, ударив по столу кулаком. — Почему ты мне не сказал раньше?

Ойкава посмотрел на них:

— Нет, не надо на меня кричать, Ива. Для нас с сестрой главное, что он жив и идёт на поправку. Но пока никто не должен об этом знать. Ни о его возвращении, ни об отсутствии магии. Это важно.

Кей решил, что пора вмешаться в разговор, и произнёс:

— Вы тоже думаете, что это Уравнители?

— Вообще-то, я не уверен. Если это и они, то действуют совершенно иначе, чем раньше. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что это их рук дело. Мы сводим конфликты между людьми к минимуму. Сейчас самое мирное и стабильное время у народа огня. Именно поэтому мне интересно, кто стоит за этим. И я хочу, чтобы вы делились со мной всеми деталями дела.

Саеко задумчиво смотрела на Ойкаву. Потом переглянулась с Ивайзуми и вздохнула:

— Хорошо, советник, мы будет держать вас в курсе дела. Пообещайте также, что если ваш племянник вдруг заговорит, вы дадите нам знать.  
Ойкава кивнул:

— Конечно, шеф Танака.

Кей посмотрел на тарелки с едой перед собой. У него вдруг пропал аппетит, но не из-за новостей. Его больше радовал факт, что всплыли новые детали, чем огорчало то, что один из похищенных магов вернулся нейтралом.

__

Суга притягивал Дайчи, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Аккуратный, умный, красивый, притягательный и умелый маг воды. Перед таким сложно было устоять. И Дайчи не смог. Он понимал, что со своей работой в принципе не может позволять себе свидания, когда захочет. Но хотя бы на обед позвать Сугу он обязан. У него чаще забилось сердце, когда тот с улыбкой согласился пообедать с ним в одном из ресторанчиков неподалеку от его рабочего офиса.

Всё равно большую часть времени Суга проводил у них, в кабинете Саеко или Ивайзуми.

— Как вы вчера нас разбили. Ты очень неплохо работаешь в команде. Это Кей у нас не командный игрок, — сказал Дайчи, пока они ждали свои заказы.

— Ему бы в детективы пойти, как Ивайзуми. Он очень сообразительный, — улыбнулся Суга.

— Как и ты.

Они переглянулись. Дайчи смутился, в то время как Суга не удержался от очередной улыбки:

— Ты сегодня с утра меня комплиментами заваливаешь, неужели влюбился, офицер?

Дайчи закашлялся. На его счастье, официант принёс их заказы, и Суга отвлёкся.

— Я так проголодался.

Дайчи взглянул на то, как Сугавара пробует своё блюдо:

— Ты не так давно переехал в Республику. А до этого часто тут бывал?

— Несколько раз. Однажды проходил курс на звание мастера. Там и познакомился с Тоору. И ещё путешествовал немного. Но сам город почти не знаю. Я не очень хорошо ориентируюсь.

— Не верю, — сказал Дайчи.— Не может быть, чтобы ты мог с лёгкостью потеряться здесь.

Суга поставил локоть на стол и опёрся подбородком на кулак.

— Должен же быть у меня недостаток. В городе столько мест, в которых я ещё не был. Было бы здорово, если бы ты смог провести мне экскурсию.

Дайчи расплылся в улыбке:

— Вы флиртуете, господин Сугавара, неужели влюбились?

— А что если так, офицер? Арестуете?

«Вот гад», — довольно подумал Дайчи. Всё же очарование Суги было очень сложно проигнорировать.

Спустя примерно полчаса они вышли из ресторана.

— В следующий раз я угощаю, — сказал Суга, идя с ним рука об руку.

— Надеюсь, что это будет очень скоро?

Суга пожал плечами и изобразил на лице задумчивость:

— Ну, не уверен, мне нужно подумать, когда я смогу найти на это время.

— О, буду весьма признателен. Я должен извиниться, что вынужден просить втиснуть меня в столь плотный график, — подыграл ему Дайчи.

Некий прохожий споткнулся перед ними и врезался в Сугу, толкнув его в плечо.

— Простите, — пролепетал он.

— Ничего, — ответил Суга, на шаг отстав от Дайчи.

Прошло буквально пару мгновений, прежде чем он осознал, что что-то не так.

— Дайчи?.. – голос Суги дрожал, когда офицер обернулся и увидел, как сильно тот побледнел.

Он держал одной рукой другую. Та безвольно висела вдоль тела. Плечо его сильно перекосилось. Не до конца понимая, что происходит, Дайчи сделал к нему шаг, когда из-за плеча Суги показался тот самый прохожий. Быстрыми, почти незаметными движениями он совершил серию ударов по спине, ногам и рукам мага воды, и тот упал бы на землю, если бы незнакомец не обхватил его крепко руками. Земля под их ногами разверзлась, и оба исчезли в мгновенно закрывшемся отверстии.

Это произошло настолько быстро, что Дайчи не успел даже среагировать. Казалось, остальные прохожие даже не заметили этого. Он даже похитителя не сумел рассмотреть. Его тёмно-серый капюшон скрывал половину лица.

Только не сейчас, только не при нём. Как он мог проморгать такое. Среди бела дня. У него из-под носа забрали человека. Дайчи топнул ногой и развёл руки по сторонам. Поверхность, где только что стоял Суга, раскрылась, подобно резаной ране. Но внизу уже и след простыл того мага земли, который похитил Сугу.

Пытаясь успокоить свой гнев, Дайчи вздохнул и топнул ногой опять, в этот раз используя сейсмозрение. Он обнаружил двоих людей в ста пятидесяти метрах к северу как раз выныривающими из подземного коридора. Без промедления Дайчи бросился вперёд. Он преодолел здание напрямую, подбросив себя с помощью каменной катапульты и перелетев через преграду. Там пересек маленькую улочку и обнаружил на выезде со двора, как двое укладывают бессознательного Сугавару в багажник чёрной машины.

Дайчи сорвал со стен и земли камни и запустил ими в похитителей. Лиц их было не разглядеть из-за красно-белых масок. Один из них, широкоплечий, тот самый, что забрал Сугу, выпрыгнул вперёд, отбивая его атаки и в ответ одну за другой посылая каменные пики прямо под ноги офицеру. Второй маг закрыл крышку багажника с Сугой внутри и сразу выбежал вперёд. Ударом ноги с поворотом он послал в Дайчи волну огня, и тому пришлось отступить, чтобы избежать двух одновременных атак. Этим отступлением и вместе с тем промедлением похитители и воспользовались. Один из них нырнул в машину и завёл её. Маг земли прыгнул ещё вперёд, не позволяя Дайчи пройти, и накрыл ладонями поверхность перед собой. Асфальт расплавился между ними в мгновение ока. Дорожка из огненной лавы поползла на Дайчи. В последний момент он подпрыгнул, бросая себе под ноги камни и прыгая по ним, как по обваливающейся лестнице. Похититель тем временем исчез под землёй.

— Чёрт! – Дайчи перебрался на другую сторону и подбросил себя на крышу ближайшего здания. Он поднёс к лицу полицейский передатчик и проговорил сообщение на приёмник Кея: — Кей, Сугавару схватили двое. Маг огня и маг земли. Преследую чёрную машину второй модели Future Industries. Номер скрыт. Движутся на север.

Он включил сигнал приёма передачи и бросился вперёд. Следить за машиной было проще, перемещаясь по крышам. Времени искать себе средство передвижения у Дайчи просто не было.

— Эй! – крикнули справа от него.

Дайчи обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда его сбил с ног сильный поток воздуха и оторвал от крыши. Его окружили ветряным потоком. Руки просто сдувало в попытках вытащить из земли камни и швырнуть в атаковавшего его мага воздуха. С другой стороны возник ещё один человек. Он выпустил из ладоней струи огня и окружил им шар из воздуха, внутри которого был заключён Дайчи. Он почувствовал, как воздух нагревается и постепенно становится больно дышать.

— Это офицер, убьёшь его, и нам конец! – раздалось откуда-то за пределами его огненно-воздушной тюрьмы.

Сразу после этого пламя исчезло. Дайчи судорожно вдохнул холодный воздух. Голова закружилась, а в глазах потемнело.

— И что нам с ним делать? Он уже видел нас!

— Заберём с собой.

Последнее, что Дайчи запомнил ― как его швырнуло на землю.

__

Получив сообщение, Кей среагировал сразу. Он подал запрос патрулям на преследование и включил передатчик Дайчи на своём видеоэкране. Тот показывал, как точка с обозначением «Д» очень быстро перемещалась по карте за границу города. Патрули доложили об отсутствии нарушителя в зоне их видимости, даже когда Кей направил их на улицу, где в тот момент должен был быть Дайчи. Тогда до него дошло.

— Прекратить преследование. Они под землёй.

— Будут дальнейшие действия, офицер? – спросил патрульный.

— Пока нет. Всем вернуться на посты.

Дверь его кабинета распахнулась, и вошёл Ивайзуми.

— Что случилось?

— Сугу похитили на глазах у Дайчи. Он начал преследование, но, судя по всему, его тоже схватили, — сказал Кей, не отрываясь от карты.

Ивайзуми подошёл к нему и посмотрел на экран.

— Чёрт возьми, они либо сумасшедшие, раз проделали такое на глазах у полиции рядом с участком, либо гениальные. С чего ты взял, что его тоже схватили?

Кей нахмурился и, не отрывая глаз от монитора, сказал:

— Когда я получил сигнал, Дайчи не двигался с места, потом резко его скорость увеличилась. Даже с учётом магии земли, он вряд ли способен двигаться так быстро. Скорее всего, он сражался, когда я получил его сигнал, а потом его одолели и забрали с собой. Их четверо или пятеро магов. И они довольно сильны.

Ивайзуми быстро взглянул на Кея:

— Это он сообщил?

— Он сообщил о двоих, что схватили Сугавару и скрылись на машине. Потом отправил мне сообщение. После чего, судя по данным с передатчика, вступил в бой. С ещё как минимум двумя. Одного мага он бы точно одолел.

Кей опустился на стул, замирая в напряжённой задумчивости.

— Какие предпримем действия? – спросил Ивайзуми.

— Сейчас мы его уже не вытащим оттуда. Ни его, ни Сугавару. Дождёмся, когда точка зафиксируется на карте. Тогда отправимся следом. А пока я соберу отряд.

— Я присоединяюсь.

Кей мотнул головой:

— Нет, оставайся здесь и следи за новыми данными. В случае чего будешь нас координировать.

— Понял тебя, — согласно кивнул Ивайзуми.

__

Дайчи и Сугу держали в бывшей промышленной зоне, принадлежавшей когда-то Future Industries. Кей прибыл туда с небольшим отрядом. Сигнал с передатчика Дайчи пропал, только когда они прибыли на северную окраину города. Кею пришлось разделить отряд, и только используя сейсмозрение, они смогли обнаружить в небольшую группу людей в полузаброшенном здании.

Группа подобралась ближе к зданию, двое проникли внутрь, чтобы исследовать его. Кей наблюдал со своей позиции за одним из окон. Скоро в нём показался его подчинённый и знаками дал понять, что всего в здании находится семь человек.  
Значит, миссия должна пройти успешно и без вызова подкрепления. Прошло немного времени с момента похищения. А это гарантировало ещё больший шанс на успех.

Кей дал приказ начать спасательную миссию, и сам сразу же побежал вперёд. Используя металлические катушки, они забрался наверх к окнам верхних уровней, и через них спрыгнул на мостик. Несколько его людей с тихим шорохом опустились рядом. Мостик окружал огромный пустой ангар по периметру, а с правой стороны находились старые лаборатории. Кей направился именно к ним. Он был уже довольно близок к первой из дверей, за которыми находились двое. Сейсмозрение показало, что один из людей внутри лежит на полу. И Кей сразу понял, что нашёл пленника.

Стоило ему приблизиться к двери, как вдруг дальняя стена раскрылась, подобно дверям лифта, и из отверстия выпрыгнули двое в масках. Без его приказа несколько человек сразу вступили с ними в бой. Момент неожиданности потерян. Сейчас важно было не дать повторно увести пленников.

Решив больше не церемониться, Кей сделал тянущее движение руками и сорвал металлическую дверь с петель. Его сразу встретило струёй огня, и пришлось использовать дверь как щит. Огненный поток из-за двери не прекращался уже более пяти секунд. Кею это надоело, и он швырнул дверь вперёд, на источник огня. Металл ударил свою цель, и мага огня перед ним отшвырнуло к дальней стене комнаты. Кей наконец смог увидеть людей внутри.

На полу сидел Суга, руки его были крепко связаны за спиной, на лице написано удивление, но с виду он был цел и невредим. Увидев Кея, он вскочил на ноги и повернулся к нему спиной. Кей сорвал со стены кусок металла и направил его на верёвки вокруг рук мага воды. После этого сразу сорвал с пояса небольшую флягу с водой и кинул Суге. Тому потребовалось всего две секунды, чтобы извлечь из фляги воду и обернуть вокруг своих кулаков в водяные лезвия. Маг огня перед ними тем временем понял, что находится не в самом лучшем положении. Полная металла комната без источников воды отлично подходила для того, чтобы держать в ней Сугавару. Но была не лучшим вариантом для ведения боя с полицией. Тем более, когда на их стороне боеспособный маг воды.

— Сдавайся, и мы не причиним тебе вреда, — предупредил Кей.

— Не заинтересован в вашем предложении, — послышался грубый смешок из-за маски.

После этих слов, он послал в обоих несколько шаров огня и сразу за этим ― волну. Загнанный в угол, маг старался не прекращать свои атаки. Кей закрыл их с Сугой от огня. В секунду перерыва между атаками он выглянул из-за щита, чтобы увидеть, где сейчас маг. И этого ему было достаточно. Кей сорвал три пласта металла со стены и вслепую послал их сквозь огонь. В следующую секунду послышался глухой стук удара, и огонь прекратился. Он отбросил щит, увидев примагниченного к стене мага огня. Руки, ноги и голова его были крепко прижаты пластами к стене.

— Один есть, — сказал Кей, вместе с Сугой направляясь к выходу из помещения.

— Оставим его здесь?

— Нет, — Кей подал сигнал одному из своих людей, чтобы забрали мага огня.

У всех остальных дела обстояли не так оптимистично. В целом его люди справлялись, но их оттесняли. Особенно хорошо это удавалось магу воздуха. Кею это не понравилось.

— Найди Дайчи и уводи его отсюда, — бросил он Суге и помчался вперёд, туда, откуда только что плотным потоком воздуха смело его людей. Пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, он сорвал очередной металлический пласт со стены и обернул его вокруг головы мага. Тот сразу упал, схватившись за искусственно созданный шлем в отчаянных попытках его сорвать.

Двое его людей подтянулись на катушках до мостика, на котором сражался Кей. Он быстро обернулся и сказал:

— Я справлюсь здесь. Найдите офицера Дайчи и уводите его с Сугой. После этого отступаем.

Полицейские кивнули и побежали по направлению к другим помещениям.

Кей обернулся как раз вовремя. Некто подхватил дезориентированного мага воздуха на плечо и убегал прочь. Кей бросился вдогонку, но стоило ему сделать лишь пару шагов, как мостик под ногами накренился. Он бы упал на пол ангара, если бы вовремя не зацепился тросом за крюк на стене. Его намеренно отвлекли от боя наверху. Что ж, пускай убегают, один пленный у них есть, и всё равно он не рассчитывал захватить всех похитителей.

Быстро обведя взглядом поле боя в ангаре, Кей понял, что ситуация из выигрышной сменилась на резко противоположную. Двое из его людей неподвижно лежали на полу, ещё двое вели бой с магами огня и земли. Маг земли оказался очень ловким. Он не сражался, а будто танцевал. Движения чёткие и быстрые. Кею понадобилось лишь пару секунд на осознание того факта, что он не только маг земли. Тот уже приближался к одному из полицейских. У Кея было всего пару секунд. Он спрыгнул на пол ангара и метнул в мага свой трос.

— Берегись! Он чи-блокер!

Маг земли заметил его атаку в последний момент и выставил вперёд руку. Трос обернулся вокруг его запястья.

— О, это интересно! – недолго думая, он переключился на Кея и побежал прямо на него, ловко прыгая через трос, как через скакалку, и наматывая его на руку.

Расстояние между ними мгновенно сокращалось, но Кей решил любым способом не дать этому чи-блокеру вступить в ближний бой. Он был уверен, что проиграет скорости его движений и силе рук. Чтобы избежать открытого столкновения, Кей отрубил трос, ударом земли выдвинул глыбу себе под ноги и прыгнул прямо к своим людям.

— Отступаем! – крикнул он. — Я прикрою!

Второй из магов тоже переключился на него:

— Этого? – спросил он чи-блокера.

— Этого! – послышалось в ответ.

Кею это очень не понравилось. В него полетела огненная атака, и сразу пришлось создать щит, чтобы её избежать. От следующей атаки он увернулся, одновременно зашвыривая щит в мага земли. Он опять стремился сократить расстояние.

На Кея оказывали давление со всех сторон. У него за спиной полицейские подхватывали раненых. Как только он услышал звук выпускаемых тросов, то понял, что его люди убрались из ангара и можно уходить самому. Но поворачиваться к атакующим спиной было нельзя, пришлось отступать вслепую.

Маг огня в прыжке отправил в его сторону поток пламени поочерёдно из кулаков и ступней. Кей отбился от нижних атак и избежал верхних, перекатившись в сторону. Поверхность у него под ладонями резко нагрелась, обжигая и вынуждая вскочить на ноги.

— Хэй, не так быстро, офицер! – крикнул чи-блокер.

Он стоял одним коленом на полу, касаясь его поверхности обеими ладонями. Бетон плавился и таял, превращаясь в лаву. Поток устремился вперёд, окружая и отрезая Кея от стен. Он схватился за катушку и сразу осознал, что обрубил трос буквально минуту назад.

Стоя на своём небольшом островке неоплавленной поверхности, он повернулся к ближайшей стене. Но сотворить магию ему не позволил поток огня. Пришлось увернуться один раз, другой, потом пригнуться. Кею ещё никогда не приходилось так туго за всю его рабочую практику. От атак приходилось уходить, стоя на медленно превращающемся в лаву куске бетона. Умирать здесь не хотелось, так что он замер на месте, когда атаки прекратились, и посмотрел на противников в молчаливом негодовании.

— Не отчаивайся, офицер, — сказал маг огня, снимая с лица маску.

Ему на лоб и правый глаз упала прядь жестких чёрных волос. Кей бессильно сжал кулаки, не атаковал их, показывая, что сдаётся. Подошвы уже начинали поджариваться. Едва он понял это, как кусок бетона выбило у него из-под ног, а самого Кея швырнуло на безопасный участок. Он упал и перекатился несколько раз. Очки не слетели с него только благодаря резинке, но, кажется, треснуло правое стекло. Он тут же заставил себя вскочить на ноги. Сейчас опять можно было вести бой, и, кажется, даже выиграть… Если бы чи-блокер не был так близко. Если бы он, не пряча лицо, не улыбался так широко всего в паре сантиметров от Кея. Жёлтые глаза сверкнули азартом, когда его сильные пальцы пробили сразу несколько точек на теле Кея, как будто это было одно целое движение. Чи-блокер нырнул вниз, пробивая ему точки в бёдрах и коленях. Не способные больше ему подчиняться, руки повисли безвольно вдоль тела, ноги подкосились, и он рухнул перед магом на землю.

— Достойно сражался, офицер, — сказал чи-блокер, поднимая его на руки и забрасывая себе на плечо. — Мне понравилось.

Кей прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться.

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда, — сказал маг огня, — не стоит так переживать.

В следующий момент Кей почувствовал прикосновение к затылку. Свет и звук как будто резко отключили. Он потерял сознание.  
   
__

Кей пришёл в себя в почти пустой тёмной комнате. К рукам и ногам медленно возвращалась подвижность. Судя по всему, он ненадолго отрубился. Вокруг него не было ничего металлического или каменного. Вся комната состояла из деревянных стен и поверхностей. Её делила на две части толстая дубовая решётка: та половина, где был заключён Кей и другая, похожая на допросную, где стояли два стула и стол. Свет исходил от свечей у стены и на столе, даже подсвечники были деревянные. Оттого в комнате было очень тускло, да и очки Кея валялись на полу, потому видел он всё в нечётких пятнах.

Кей попытался дотянуться до очков и тут же выяснил, что его крепко привязали к решётке клетки. Ноги были опутаны верёвками до колена, чтобы не дать ему и шанса на использование магии. Руки связаны спереди тоже очень изобретательно. Ему сначала переплели пальцы обеих рук, а потом уже связали, так, что он и мизинцем не мог пошевелить. Не было смысла даже пытаться добраться до очков.

На нём отсутствовала обувь, металлические наручи и поножи, форменную куртку забрали, оставив в нательной чёрной майке. Никакого металла поблизости.

Дверь напротив его клетки отворилась, и в комнату прошли двое. Кей прищурился, но это не помогло разглядеть в двух тёмных пятнах кого-либо.

— Ты пришёл в себя, хорошо, — сказал один из них.

Он зашёл в клетку к Кею и присел напротив.

— Надеюсь, ты не успел заскучать.

Кей, наконец, смог его разглядеть. Это был тот самый маг огня, что сумел побороть его в неравном бою. Чёрные волосы его стояли торчком во все стороны. Он улыбался.

— Давай познакомимся для начала. Я Куроо Тецуро.

— Что вам надо от меня? – спросил Кей, ощущая присутствие второго из них за спиной.

— Мы не враги тебе. Ну же, скажи своё имя, — как будто в подтверждение своей невраждебности, Куроо поднял с пола его очки и поднес к лицу на уровне глаз, — а я в ответ помогу вернуть тебе зрение.

Кей медлил, глядя на мага огня перед собой. Он скосил глаза на человека за спиной, но тот стоял за пределами видимости связанного Кея. Правда, он сразу же вошёл в его поле зрения и стал сбоку, прислонившись к прутьям клетки.

— Мы не собираемся убивать или пытать тебя, — сказал второй. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Цукишима Кей, — после небольшой паузы представился он.

— Я Бокуто Котаро.

— Вот и познакомились, — Куроо аккуратно надел на Кея очки, закрепляя резинку у него на затылке.

Окружение сразу приобрело чёткость и яркость. Склонившийся над ним Бокуто оказался тем самым магом земли и чи-блокером, который обездвижил Кея.

— Не очень удобно разговаривать в таком положении, — Бокуто усмехнулся ему и опять вышел из поля зрения. Кей сразу же почувствовал, что веревки, удерживающие его у прутьев, слабеют. Отвязав его от решётки, Куроо и Бокуто подхватили Кея под руки с двух сторон, доволокли до стола и усадили на стул.

Куроо сел напротив Кея, Бокуто остался рядом, прислонившись бёдрами к краю стола. Они оба молча смотрели на Кея, будто ожидая, что он первый заговорит. Они без сомнений изучали его, и сами внешне никакой угрозы не показывали. Кей понял, что они ждут его вопросов и готовы на них ответить, и медлить не стал:

— Зачем вам понадобился Сугавара Коуши.

Куроо спокойно сказал:

— Он маг воды и обладает способностями к исцелению. Нам нужны такие.

— Значит, вы стоите за всеми похищениями? Держите людей здесь?

На этот раз ответил Бокуто:

— Да, и… не скажем, где мы держим людей. Если тебе интересно, не в этом месте.

Кей помрачнел и нахмурился.

— Зачем вы их забираете и что с ними делаете?

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о болезни, которая поражает только тех людей, у которых есть магия? – спросил в ответ Куроо, и продолжил не дожидаясь ответа: — Она развивается внезапно, только у магов. Всё начинается с лихорадки. Тебя знобит, температура тела повышается, затем резко падает. В течение недели твои магические способности гаснут, и через какое-то время ты умираешь. Либо, если очень повезёт, выживаешь, но теряешь магию.

Кей остолбенел, поражённо глядя на Куроо. Ему понадобилось добрых пару минут, чтобы осмыслить сказанное. Он взял себя в руки, стиснул зубы и произнёс:

— Что за бред. Почему я должен в это поверить?

Бокуто слегка к нему наклонился:

— Ну, может, потому, что нам нет смысла тебе врать, мы не причинили тебе вреда и не собираемся. Нам просто нужно, чтобы ты поверил нам.

— Вы похищаете людей. И хотите, чтобы я верил тем, кто преступает закон подобным образом? Они хоть живы? – в голосе Кея появилось еле сдерживаемое негодование.

— Конечно живы, некоторые. Нам удалось кое-кого спасти, но не всех.

Кей опять замолчал, размышляя о чём-то своём. Куроо и Бокуто внимательно следили за ним.

— Если это правда, и болезнь поражает только магов, значит, это как-то связано с нашей энергией чи, — наконец произнёс Кей. — Вы хотите избежать паники среди населения, поступая подобным образом, но у вас это не получится.

— Не получится, — согласился Куроо. — Но к моменту, когда общественность об этом узнает, мы надеемся найти решение проблемы.

Бокуто положил руку на стол рядом с Кеем и произнёс:

— Знаешь, один мой знакомый сказал, что магии не должно существовать в природе. Что однажды это станет мифом и мечтой для людей, сказкой, которую они будут пересказывать друг другу.

Кей посмотрел на него внимательно.

— И мне кажется, что он может оказаться прав, — продолжил Бокуто, — но мы же не собираемся так просто сдаваться?

Кей молчал, ему нечего было на это сказать. На этот раз была очередь Куроо говорить:

— Некоторые маги воды обладают исцеляющей силой, и мы используем их. Да, Кей, забираем и заставляем использовать их силу. Но впоследствии всё оказалось не так-то просто. Энергии недостаточно, чтобы вылечить человека. Они могут это сделать, после чего либо истощаются до предсмертного состояния, либо сами лишаются магии.

— Вы заставляете их отдавать максимум своей чи. Неудивительно, что это убивает, — сказал Кей.

Куроо резко встал:

— А ты действительно умён, Кей, — он подошёл к нему и стал с другой стороны.

Кей заметно напрягся, но не шевельнулся и не отвёл взгляд:

— Вы хотели, чтобы я выслушал вас. Я это сделал. Теперь говорите, что вам на самом деле от меня нужно.

— Помоги нам, офицер. Нам нужна твоя поддержка. Человека из полиции.

— И тебе под силу помочь нам поддерживать это все в тайне, — добавил Бокуто.

Кей опять недовольно нахмурился и посмотрел на него:

— Неужели вы считаете, что сможете сами со всем разобраться? Вы могли бы ничего не делать, позволить панике охватить мир, спровоцировав лучшие умы на поиски решения…

Куроо прервал его, схватив за подбородок и повернув к себе:

— Ты кое-чего не знаешь и не понимаешь. За этим всем кто-то стоит. Это не просто болезнь, это искусственно созданный вирус, нацеленный на избавление от нас ради чьей-то выгоды.

— А лучшие умы, к твоему сведению, — добавил Бокуто, — уже нам помогают. И если ты присоединишься к нам, у нас будет поддержка и в полиции.

Кей дёрнулся, сбрасывая руку Куроо со своего подбородка, и сказал:

— Совет стоит выше полиции. Не лучше ли вам искать поддержки там? 

Если конечно, вы её уже не нашли…

Он осёкся, озарённый внезапной мыслью:

— Но вы нашли, не так ли. Ойкава Тоору.

Бокуто и Куроо оба усмехнулись.

— Люблю догадливых, — сказал Куроо, наклонился к Кею и произнёс: — Ты ведь поможешь нам?

— Я не обязан.

Куроо и Бокуто переглянулись. Кей не видел их лиц, но те не вели себя расстроенно или разочарованно.

— Мы дадим тебе время подумать, — в глазах Куроо что-то промелькнуло, в руке вспыхнуло огненное лезвие, заставив Кея напрячься.

Без промедления маг земли рассёк сдерживающие его руки и ноги верёвки и тут же погасил огонь.

Кей ещё был слишком напряжён; он сразу вскочил, опрокидывая стул. Ни он, ни Бокуто не могли использовать магию земли в полностью деревянной комнате-тюрьме. Но даже если бы Кей был глуп настолько, чтобы начать битву с ними сейчас, он бы проиграл менее, чем за минуту магу огня и ловкому чи-блокеру. Кей отошёл от них.

— Это значит, что я буду считаться одним из без вести пропавших в городе. Даже если я соглашусь на вашу подпольную игру, как вы представляете себе моё возвращение?

Куроо сделал лёгкий шаг к нему, пряча руки в карманы как доказательство того, что он не собирается применять на Кее магию.

— Конечно, будет подозрительно, что пленённый неизвестной группой похитителей офицер полиции вдруг вернулся в Республику целый и невредимый.

— Но ты же умный, — сказал Бокуто с улыбкой, — что-нибудь придумаешь.

Кею не понравились ни тон Бокуто, ни его выражение лица. Куроо сделал ещё несколько шагов, заставив его отступить:

— Помоги нам, Кей, — он буквально припёр Кея к стене, заполняя собой максимум пространства перед ним.

— Это угроза? – Кей нервничал. Он не был в состоянии открыто противостоять им в данный момент. Ощущение своей беспомощности давило.

— Просьба, — сказал Куроо, находясь на неприлично близком расстоянии от него.

Тэцуро опёрся рукой о стену рядом с Кеем, Бокуто приблизился и стал у него за спиной. Воцарилось молчание, во время которого Кей напряжённо соображал, что эти двое собрались с ним сделать. И когда Куроо потянулся к нему, слегка приоткрыв рот, до него дошло.

— Не трогай меня, — Кей резко выдохнул, нервно вжимаясь затылком в стену, чтобы максимально увеличить расстояние между ними.

Куроо замер, улыбнулся и отстранился. Бокуто усмехнулся, склонив голову набок.

— Подумай над нашим предложением, Кей. Ты как никто другой должен понимать, к чему это всё приведёт.

Куроо отвернулся от него и направился к выходу. Бокуто ещё с минуту смотрел на Кея, затем последовал за напарником. Они закрыли дверь за собой, оставив его наедине с самим собой в пустой деревянной комнате.

__

Кей заснул только под утро. Но и поспать толком он не смог, да и не хотел. Он, скорее, вырубился от усталости, просидев всю ночь на полу у стены в размышлениях.

Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате царил полумрак от почти догоревших свечей. Никто не заглядывал к нему и не навещал ночью. Странное ощущение, что его просто оставили здесь, появилось у него внезапно. Кей встал, разминая ноги, и посмотрел на дверь. Затем медленно подошёл к ней и замер в замешательстве. Она была не заперта.

Эти двое из группы похитителей, казалось, правда не собирались причинять ему вреда. Да, они оба вели себя странно, но в основе такого поведения лежали некие другие мотивы. Наверное. Они не угрожали ему, связали, конечно, в целях предосторожности, чтобы у Кея не было другого выхода, кроме как выслушать их. И теперь он сомневался. Сомневался во всём. Кей был не из тех, кто свято предан одной конкретной идее, и выбрал службу в полиции, потому что считал это правильным для себя. Он был согласен с законами Республики, иначе не подписался бы следовать им. Но при этом Кей всегда допускал возможность, что понятие о справедливости, которому он служит, может оказаться ложным. Сейчас был как раз такой случай. Если люди, которые вот уже целый месяц занимались похищениями, вчера сказали правду, то они просто не подпадали под категорию злодеев. Кей был склонен поверить в эту теорию. Нельзя оправдать насильное пленение других людей, но всё же логика тут прослеживалась.

Кей открыл дверь, вышел в коридор и быстрым шагом направился по нему к источнику света. Наверняка скоро эта деревянная клетка закончится, и он сможет выбраться наружу.

«Нет, — подумал он, выходя к каменной лестнице, — помогать я им не собираюсь».

Он остановился, поднимая глаза к потолку.

«Но и мешать не буду».

Он одновременно топнул босой ногой по полу, выдвигая вокруг себя каменную плиту как постамент, и развёл руками, проделывая в потолке отверстие. Кей быстро поднялся на поверхность, проложив недлинный туннель в почве. И обнаружил себя в пустынной местности на пути к городу. Значит, его держали не так далеко от Республики, в катакомбах. «Что ж, и на этом спасибо».

Он выдвинул из земли себе под ноги плиту и заскользил по склону в направлении города.

__

— Жаль, что преступники скрылись, но я рад знать, что Вы выбрались, офицер, — Ойкава вложил в свои слова и взгляд столько сочувствия, сколько смог.

Притворного сочувствия. Из всех присутствующих только Кей теперь это понимал. Нельзя было сказать, что Ойкава был безразличен. Просто он знал правду, этим всё объяснялось.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на Саеко и доложил:

— Мы исследовали катакомбы и базу, но похитители не оставили следов. Так что мы понятия не имеем, где они могут быть сейчас.

— Значит, надо обследовать ещё раз и найти зацепку, — сказала она серьёзно. — Насчёт этого мага огня, которого ты схватил, Кей.

— Да, что с ним?

— Вы его допросили? – вмешался Ойкава.

Саеко вздохнула:

— Нет, он молчит и не идёт на контакт. Мы подготовим ему обвинение в похищении и терроризме, а также, возможно, в убийстве, если он не расскажет, зачем они всё это делают.

Ойкава перевёл взгляд на Кея, встал с кресла и прошёлся по кабинету. Он остановился у окна и сказал:

— Его надо разговорить. Иначе, раз он из Народа Огня, я буду требовать от суда, чтобы его поместили в нашу тюрьму строгого режима на самый длительный срок из всех возможных.

«Жестоко, но что ты задумал на самом деле… советник?» — думал Кей, следя за ним взглядом.

— У меня нет оснований оспаривать Ваше желание, советник, — Саеко встала. — Собрание окончено. Ивайзуми, отправь отряд обследовать катакомбы ещё раз. Если потребуется, проверь лично. Свободны.

Суга и Кей сразу поднялись со своих мест. Ойкава так и стоял спиной к ним, глядя на город за окном. Кей смотрел на его спину, пытаясь понять, о чём он думает, когда его отвлёк Суга:

— Кей, я собираюсь навестить Дайчи в больнице. Не хочешь сходить со мной?

— Да, — он кивнул, — пошли.

Ещё раз бросив взгляд на Ойкаву, Кей вышел из кабинета вслед за Сугой и пошёл рядом по коридору.

Он сам не понимал, что заставило его молчать про похитителей. Он не назвал их имён, не передал разговор. Он соврал про побег. Что-то подсказывало ему, что так будет правильнее. И Кей сам не знал, что. А через минуту на его личный коммуникатор позвонили. Кей принял звонок и услышал слабый голос Ямагучи.

— Цукки… мне нужна твоя помощь…

Суга остановился и посмотрел на него:

— Всё хорошо?

Кей накрыл коммуникатор ладонью и сказал:

— Да, иди без меня. Я приеду позже.

Суга помедлил минуту, затем кивнул и пошёл дальше. Кей отошёл в сторону и поднёс коммуникатор к лицу:

— Ямагучи, что случилось? Где ты?

— Я дома. Приезжай, пожалуйста…

Голос его звучал совсем неважно. Кея накрыло нехорошее предчувствие.

— Я скоро буду.

__

Сугавара заглянул в палату и обнаружил Дайчи сидящим на кровати. Вполне бодрым и жизнерадостным.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше, офицер? – спросил он.

— Да, ― улыбнулся Дайчи, ― с утра уговаривал отпустить меня, и они пообещали это, если я буду послушным пациентом.

Суга прошёл к его кровати, придвинул стул и сел рядом.

— Но ты ведь будешь послушным? С тобой не особо церемонились эти похитители.

Суга кивнул на повязку на голове Дайчи. Ещё одна выглядывала из-под больничной рубашки. Досталось ему не слабо.

Дайчи пожал плечами и сразу поморщился от этого жеста. У него всё ещё болело ушибленное ребро. Но, к счастью, он ничего себе не сломал.

— Хорошо, что нет сотрясения. Иначе пришлось бы провести здесь чуть дольше, чем я рассчитывал.

Суга опустил взгляд на его руки, раздумывая, как он может ободрить Дайчи и сказал:

— Напомни-ка мне, что мы делали, когда всё это произошло?

Дайчи усмехнулся:

— Возвращались с обеда.

— Со свидания, — поправил Суга, — но оно сорвалось. Не могу засчитать это за полноценное свидание. За тобой должок, офицер Савамура.

— Это же не меня похитили… со свидания, — возразил Дайчи.

Оба замерли, глядя друг на друга в тишине с минуту. Суга не удержался от улыбки, и Дайчи первым отвёл взгляд.

— Мы только что пошутили о похищении, — сказал Суга.

— Кхм, да. Извини.

— Ничего, моей жизни ничего не угрожало, хотя мы с тем магом так толком и не поговорили. Ваши люди очень быстро среагировали.

Дайчи посерьезнел и спросил более тихим тоном:

— Они же не причинили тебе вред?

— Нет, совсем нет, — Суга отрицательно помотал головой. — Они показались мне очень странными для террористов. Когда они забрали меня, со мной говорил тот, которого схватил Кей. Задавал вопросы о моей целительной магии, силён ли я и так далее. Я спросил, зачем ему знать, но он не ответил. Так что мы оба много болтали, но ничего не узнали. И знаешь, мне кажется, я его довёл.

— Но тебя всё равно не избили, — кивнул Дайчи. Он знал из утреннего доклада Ивайзуми.

— Значит, мы были правы тогда ― им нужны маги воды, способные исцелять. Но для чего похищают всех остальных – неизвестно.

Суга неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Будет непросто, если Ивайзуми не найдёт больше зацепок. Не ждать же, пока кого-то из нас опять похитят.

Дайчи приподнял брови:

— Боюсь, наш детектив предложит именно такой план для поимки похитителей. Дать им мага воды Сугавару Коуши в качестве наживки.

— Не смешно, Дайчи!

Суга движением ладони собрал из чашки на его столе крупную каплю воды и плеснул ему в лицо.

Тот примирительно поднял руки:

— Извини, Суга. Прости, — он вытер воду ладонью и улыбнулся, когда понял, что на самом деле Суга на него не злится.

— А если серьёзно, ты думаешь, я бы так легко отдал им тебя?

Суга не переставал улыбаться, глядя на Дайчи:

— Ты готов был в лепёшку расшибиться, лишь бы не упустить меня, да, офицер Савамура? ― он вдруг наклонился вперёд, протянул руку и потрепал его по волосам, не трогая повязку. — Боевые ранения это подтверждают.

__

Кей взял свою машину и направился прямиком к дому Ямагучи. Быстро взбежал по ступенькам и постучал в его дверь. Никто не ответил. Он попробовал открыть дверь, и та поддалась, будучи незапертой. В квартире Ямагучи было очень тихо. Следов взлома Кей не обнаружил.

— Ямагучи? – позвал он.

Опять никто не ответил. Кей прошёлся по комнатам и обнаружил друга в гостиной на диване. Тот лежал спиной к двери.

— Ямагучи, — Кей быстро подошёл и коснулся его плеча.

Он как будто услышал голос Кея только сейчас и, слабо повернувшись, удивлённо спросил:

— Цукки? Ты пришёл?..

Только сейчас Кей заметил, что Ямагучи колотит в ознобе. Взгляд его плыл, затуманенный. Ладони были зажаты между коленями, и зубы стучали.

— Дурак, ты чего не вызвал врача? ― Кей обеспокоенно прикоснулся к его лбу, чувствуя, какой от Ямагучи исходит жар.

Тадаши не ответил. Его продолжало трясти. Кей быстро позвонил в больницу, чтобы выслали врача. Он принёс плед и укрыл им друга.

«Эта болезнь развивается внезапно, только у магов. Всё начинается с лихорадки. Тебя знобит, температура тела повышается, затем резко падает. В течение недели твои магические способности гаснут, и через какое-то ты умираешь».

Слова, сказанные Куроо, сами собой всплыли в памяти. Ямагучи был ему роднее брата, и это ― первый раз, когда Кей испытал самый настоящий страх за него.

Когда приехал врач и осмотрел Тадаши, он сказал, что симптомы похожи на сильный приступ лихорадки, выписал лекарство и назначил лечение. А также сказал вызвать его, если наутро пациенту не станет легче. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Кей подошёл к дивану и присел рядом.

— Ямагучи, ты слышишь меня?

Ответа не последовало, и Кей прикусил губу. Он взглянул на банку с лекарством, оставленную врачом, и отставил её подальше. Не может быть, чтобы Ямагучи мгновенно свалил какой-то жар или простуда. Он всё больше укреплялся в своих подозрениях. Интуиция по-прежнему подсказывала, что он поступил правильно, не выдав Куроо и Бокуто полиции. Но как теперь их найти? Они не оставили ему ничего, никакого шанса связаться с ними… или нет. Оставили.

— Чёрт возьми, поверить не могу, что я это делаю…

Он набрал приёмную Совета:

— Советник Ойкава у себя, офицер, — ответил секретарь на его вопрос. — Он не может сейчас говорить, но я могу передать Ваше сообщение.

— Скажите ему, что я сейчас приеду, чтобы переговорить с ним лично. Это срочное дело.

— Да, офицер.

Кей выключил коммуникатор, подошёл к дивану и, бережно завернув Ямагучи в одеяло, поднял на руки. Он спустился обратно к своей машине и уложил его на заднее сиденье. Дорога до здания Совета заняла всего десять минут. Но взять Ямагучи с собой туда он не мог. Кей обернулся, коснулся его лба. Жар никуда не делся.

— Ямагучи, я скоро вернусь, — он не знал, слышит ли его друг, но сказал это просто на всякий случай.

Кей вышел из машины и направился вверх по ступенькам к огромному холлу. Там его направили на второй этаж в кабинет Ойкавы.

Ойкава не скрывал, что ждал его. Он стоял спиной к окну и встретил Кея серьёзным взглядом, как только тот вошёл в комнату. Кей на миг замер, в замешательстве глядя на него. Затем отвернулся и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он не решался повернуться, раздумывая над тем, что собирается сказать. Но, к счастью для него, Ойкава заговорил первым:

— Есть ли что-то, чем ты хочешь со мной поделиться, офицер Кей?

Кей собрал волю в кулак и обернулся. Ойкава выглядел серьёзно, но на губах у него застыла улыбка. Он не торопил с ответом. Медленно отошёл от окна, обошёл свой стол и остановился напротив.

— Я хочу знать, где сейчас находятся Куроо Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро.

— О-о, — удивился Ойкава, — зачем же, Кей?

Во взгляде его появился опасный огонёк. Кей понял, что Ойкава не доверяет ему. Что ж, на это были очевидные причины. Во всей позе советника была заметна готовность атаковать. Точно, Ойкава не был глуп, он не стал исключать вариант ловушки, в которой Кей заставляет его говорить, а потом сразу обвиняет его в предательстве и заключает под стражу.

Он вздохнул, заставил себя успокоиться и сказал:

— Я не собираюсь Вас арестовывать. Мне нужна Ваша помощь.

— Хмм? – протянул тот вопросительно, склонив голову к плечу. Он ждал разъясений.

Кей продолжил:

— То, что происходит с сейчас с магами, вирус… это случилось с моим близким другом. Ему нужна помощь. Я приехал сюда с ним. Он маг воды, но не целитель. Сейчас у него жар и озноб. Я уверен, что это не обычная простуда. И я готов немедленно отвести его к Куроо и Бокуто. Мне нужна Ваша и их помощь. Я не знаю, как и где найти их.

Ойкава молча смотрел на Кея почти минуту, размышляя о чём-то. Потом сказал:

— Позволь мне взглянуть на твоего друга.

Кей вывёл Ойкаву наружу к припаркованной машине. Тот как будто и не посмотрел на Ямагучи. Заглянул в машину и бросил листок на сиденье. Затем выпрямился и подошёл к Кею, положив руку ему на плечо:

— Мы с Сугаварой сегодня ужинаем в восемь. Будет неплохо, если ты успеешь к нам присоединиться.

Он похлопал его по плечу, махнул рукой и пошёл обратно к зданию.

Кей быстро сел за руль и взял листок. На нём были координаты, и пришлось свериться с картой, чтобы найти это место.

Он завёл машину и выехал на дорогу, держа направление на северо-запад. Что бы сегодня вечером ни задумал Ойкава, он ясно дал понять, что ему нужна помощь Кея. Дружеский ужин, да? Суга и Ойкава были давними приятелями. Почему вместо того, чтобы просто ему всё объяснить, надо устраивать похищение? Неужели он заодно с Ойкавой? Или же ничего не подозревает?

Кей отвлёкся от своих размышлений, когда услышал слабый стон Ямагучи позади. Тот что-то неясно пролепетал и отвернулся.

Чёрт. Он может умереть. Нет времени размышлять над тем, как поступить с Сугой. Ойкава поверил ему и помог. Теперь Кей у него в долгу.

Он проехал мост, отделяющий районы города, когда заметил, что за ним хвост. Кей нервно сжал руль. Только этого ему не хватало. Не сейчас. Он проверил ехавшую за ним машину несколько раз на разных перекрёстках, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно за ним. Пока он размышлял над тем, как уйти от хвоста, преследователи обогнали его, слегка подрезав, съехали на обочину и остановились чуть впереди. Из машины вышел чи-блокер и стянул с головы капюшон, обнажая странную серо-чёрную шевелюру.

Кей резко выдохнул. Как будто при виде Бокуто всё его напряжение разом испарилось. Он проехал чуть вперёд и тоже съехал на обочину. Прежде чем Кей успел выйти, Бокуто подошёл к его машине и сел на соседнее сиденье.

— Поехали, вперёд и за перекрёстком направо, въезжай сразу во двор.

Кей молча подчинился и продолжил движение. Желтоглазый тем временем обернулся на Ямагучи и присвистнул:

— Печально. Твой любовник?

Кей нахмурился и скосил на него глаза:

— Ты считаешь, такой вопрос уместен сейчас?

Бокуто заложил руки за голову, откинувшись на сиденье:

— Уж прости, Кей, я-то много таких случаев видел. И вообще, раз ты здесь спустя всего сутки, значит, этот паренёк тебе действительно дорог.

Кей свернул в переулок, проехал во двор и остановился. Глядя перед собой, он тихо сказал:

— Нет, не любовник. Он мой самый близкий друг. Ямагучи мне как брат.

— Ямагучи, значит, — сказал Бокуто, глядя на Кея.

Он видел волнение Кея за маской спокойствия, заметил, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, всё ещё стискивающие руль.

— Эй, — позвал он, — Кей. — Бокуто взял его за подбородок, повернул к себе, заставив посмотреть в глаза.— Мы вытащим его, успокойся. Он не умрёт. Ты понял меня?

Кей медленно кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо. А сейчас помоги занести его внутрь.

Бокуто вышел из машины, Кей последовал за ним. Он вытащил Ямагучи, осторожно прижав к себе, и понёс его на руках. Затем вместе зашли в старое кирпичное здание и спустились на подвальный этаж, где обнаружилась заваленная хламом комната. Бокуто сотворил магию земли, раздвинув одну из стен, и прошёл в коридор за ней. Большое количество ламп освещали комнату Они прошли вперёд и упёрлись в деревянную дверь. Бокуто открыл её и пропустил Кея перед собой.

— Клади его на кровать.

Кей прошел к дальней стене и уложил Ямагучи. Он обернулся, когда в комнату вошёл Куроо.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, Кей, — поприветствовал его тот.— Жаль, что это случилось с твоим другом.

Кей посмотрел на него, затем на Бокуто и отвернулся. Он молчал, так как не знал, что мог им сказать. Куроо подошёл вплотную и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Кей, мы здесь для того, чтобы заниматься подобными случаями. А твоя работа состоит в том, чтобы выяснить, кто и как распространяет вирус.

— Я понял, — сказал Кей.

— Так что оставь нам Ямагучи и отправляйся обратно. Ойкаве понадобится сегодня твоя помощь, — добавил Бокуто.

— Помоги ему уговорить Сугавару. Ему под силу спасти твоего друга.

Кей снял руки Куроо с плеч и пошёл к выходу:

— Я понял. Оставляю Ямагучи на вас.

Никто за ним не последовал. Кей закрыл каменный проход за собой, сел в машину и устало вздохнул.

Он всё ещё переживал. Но сейчас почему-то стало легче. Они смогут спасти Ямагучи. Они должны. Пусть он лучше лишится магии, чем жизни. А пока нужно сосредоточиться на Сугаваре Коуши.

__

— Поверить не могу, Тоору, — Суга встал. — Какие бы цели ты ни преследовал, похищения ― это уже слишком.

— Я рассчитывал на большее понимание с твоей стороны, — спокойно произнёс Ойкава.

Суга нервно рассмеялся:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что испытывает семья, когда пропадает кто-то из её членов? Сколько волнения и ужаса?

Ойкава посмотрел на него серьёзно. Что-то в его взгляде говорило, что он прекрасно это понимает.

— Сядь, Суга.

Коши помотал головой, отступая:

— Твои методы не оправдывают целей. Лучше устроить революцию, созвать людей на улицы, выразить протест. Открытая конфронтация может дать больший результат.

— Суга, сядь, пожалуйста, — повторил он угрожающе.

Сейчас Суга не узнавал в нём того Ойкаву, с которым привык общаться.

— Я не могу тебя в этом поддержать, ты должен меня понять. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с тобой и делом, в которое ты ввязался. Я уверен, что если мы расскажем это шефу полиции и совету, они поймут что угодно, но только не подпольные похищения.

Ойкава резко встал:

— А что, если шеф или кто-либо из совета причастны к этому? Подумай, Суга, просто подумай. Мы бросили все свои ресурсы на то, чтобы находить целителей и выяснять, кто стоит за распространением болезни. Член совета сам когда-то принадлежал к организации Уравнителей. Не исключено, что кто-то из них стоит за этим. Я бы не исключал возможности, что все люди-нейтралы — против нас. Пока в мире есть маги, простые люди будут бояться, завидовать и ненавидеть.

— Все против нас? – Суга помотал головой, не веря своим ушам. — Послушай себя, у тебя приступ паранойи.

— Хах, — Ойкава сложил руки на груди. — Значит, ты не готов помогать?

— Нет, прости. Я не могу одобрить то насилие, которое ты допускаешь. Нельзя похищать людей, даже ради их спасения. Всегда можно найти другой способ.

Суга развернулся и вышел из комнаты быстрым шагом. Ойкава посмотрел ему вслед и медленно, сосредоточенно выдохнул. Суга прошёл мимо охранника Ушиджимы на входе и свернул к арке, ведущей в главный холл. Там он наткнулся на Кея.

— Кей? — Суга остановился. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

«Я искал тебя. Ты должен помочь», — хотел сказать Кей, но промолчал.

Суга что-то прочитал в его взгляде и сразу всё понял.

— Ну конечно, ты заодно с ним, — сказал он утвердительно, отступая от Кея на шаг. — Я не ожидал от тебя такого.

— Сугавара, это серьёзно, — ледяным тоном произнёс Кей.  
— Я знаю, чёрт возьми, Цукки, я знаю. Но не уговаривай меня на это.

Кей напряжённо смотрел на него:

— Не буду.

От его молниеносного движения рукой с предплечья сорвались два металлических обруча. Один стянул Суге запястья, второй крепко лёг на рот, сжимая челюсти. Полумрак зала озарила короткая вспышка электричества, и Суга упал на пол от оглушающего заряда со спины. Ойкава опустил руку и посмотрел на него. Кей читал в его взгляде: «Прости, я не хотел». Сожаление исчезло так же быстро, как появилось, он отвернулся и сказал:

— Спасибо, Кей, — и направился обратно к кабинету, сделав жест рукой охраннику. — Вакатоши.

Ушиджима быстро подошёл к Суге и взвалил его на плечо.

Кей отдавал себе полный отчёт в том, что делает. Он знал, что хоть Суга не понимал их сейчас, он не оставит их в беде. С его мягким характером он обязательно поможет Ямагучи и тем, кто нуждается в нём. Пускай для этого приходится поступать с ним нечестно.

__

Кей стоял за дверью комнаты, в которой находился Ямагучи. У него пока держалась высокая температура. Они только что доставили к нему Сугу, но маг ещё не пришёл в себя. Эта ночь могла затянуться для них всех.

— Эй, Кей, — из-за двери вышел Куроо и стал напротив. — Ты всё правильно сделал.

— Думаешь, предавать человека, который верил тебе и стал тебе другом – правильно? – Кей посмотрел на него серьёзно.

Он правда хотел знать ответ.

— Не ты один его предал, Суга также друг советника. Если ты думаешь, что такие решения принимались легко, то ты ошибаешься, — Куроо подошёл ближе и слегка наклонил голову к плечу, глядя на Кея. — К тому же, когда он увидит правду своими глазами, не думаю, что сможет отказать в помощи.

Кей хмыкнул и отвернулся:

— Так вот чем вы занимаетесь, ищете добряков среди магов и переманиваете к себе.

Куроо взял его за плечо и заставил его посмотреть на себя:

— Кей, ты же понял, что не мы здесь плохие парни. В чём ещё ты сомневаешься?

Кей с минуту смотрел ему в глаза, потом со вздохом снял очки и потёр глаза:

— Я не знаю. Я просто устал.

Тецуро взял его за предплечье и повёл за собой.

— Это я вижу. Идём, тебе надо немного расслабиться, ты слишком напряжён.

— Куда ты ведёшь меня?

Куроо обернулся и криво усмехнулся ему:

— Я думаю, массаж и хороший сон тебе не повредят.

«Всё-таки, он серьёзен», — подумал Кей, когда Куроо привёл его в комнату за деревянной дверью. Там царил полумрак, свет исходил только от лампы у кровати, на которой сидел Бокуто и читал книгу. Стоило им войти, как тот оторвался от неё и сказал слегка удивлённо:

— О, Кей, ты сегодня останешься у нас?

Кей отвернулся, не зная толком, что ответить. Но ему помог Куроо:

— На него слишком много навалилось за эти пару дней, я предложил ему массаж, — сказал он и повернулся к Кею, — и да, ты можешь остаться здесь сегодня. Обратно путь не самый близкий. Снимай всё до пояса и ложись на кровать.

Кей глянул на Куроо, потом посмотрел на кровать. Бокуто подвинулся на самый край ближе к лампе и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой:

— Не советую отказываться. Куроо очень хорошо делает массаж.

Кей отвернулся от них и подошёл к столу:

— Я и не думал отказываться.

Парни у него за спиной переглянулись.

Нельзя было сказать, что Кей не хотел этого. Наоборот, он слишком устал, чтобы ехать обратно в город, и даже был рад, что сможет переночевать здесь. Он снял с запястья коммуникатор, и стал раздеваться.

Бокуто и Куроо следили за каждым его движением. За манипуляциями с металлическими накладками на руках, плечах и груди, которые Кей использовал вместо наручников в бою. За тем, как он снял пиджак, расстегнул манжеты и стянул рубашку, а за ней майку. Сложил всё аккуратно на стол. Мягкими движениями рук левитировал себе в ладони металлические поножи и уложил рядом.

Он разулся, прошёл к кровати и лег на живот поверх покрывала. Длинные ноги упёрлись в деревянный каркас. Кровать прогнулась ещё больше, когда на неё взобрался Куроо, перекинул ногу через него и уселся на бёдра. Для Кея он не был тяжёлым.

— Неплохое тело, офицер, — сказал Куроо.

— Не называй меня так.

— Как скажешь, Кей.

Кей почувствовал прикосновение к виску. Куроо снял с него очки и передал Бокуто:

— Тебе это не понадобится. Закрой глаза и расслабься.

Кей молча попробовал подчиниться. Ещё два дня назад эти люди чут было не убили его. А уже сегодня он добровольно пришёл к ним сразу лёг в их постель. Кей нервно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, но полностью расслабиться не смог. Куроо понял это, едва прикоснувшись к напряжённым плечам. Он ничего не сказал. От его ладоней вдруг стало исходить тепло и проникать под кожу. Куроо использовал магию огня таким способом, о существовании которого Кей даже не подозревал. Куроо медленно гладил его по всей спине, излучая ладонями тепло. Это расслабляло. Кею сразу стало очень хорошо. Он задышал ровно, в то время как Куроо заменил поглаживания массирующими движениями. Он начал с плеч, перешёл на руки, потом спустился вниз по спине, разминая кожу под пальцами. Потом опять вверх на шею – самую напряжённую часть. Он нырнул длинными пальцами в волосы Кея и провёл по коже головы от затылка до макушки. Кей выдохнул. Теперь он полностью расслабился под этими пальцами. Куроо наклонился, касаясь грудью спины Кея, и вдруг сомкнул губы на мочке его уха.

Кей мгновенно открыл глаза. По спине пробежали мурашки. Куроо провёл языком от мочки до кончика, нырнул внутрь, почти обжигая дыханием. Затем медленно проделал всё то же самое со вторым ухом. Кей опять напрягся, чувствуя, как твердеет его член и упирается в кровать через ткань брюк. Когда Куроо перешёл языком на шею, Кей не выдержал и спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

Вместо ответа Куроо сказал:

— Перевернись.

Он привстал, приподнимая свои бёдра над Кеем так, чтобы тот смог повернуться на спину.

У Кея горела кожа, как будто Куроо обжег её своим языком и пальцами. Но это нельзя было назвать неприятным ощущением. Он перевернулся, и Тецуро сразу опустился ему на бёдра.

Бокуто с тихим стуком отложил книгу на стол и склонился над Кеем. Свет от лампы отбрасывал тени на его лицо, но жёлтые глаза, казалось, горели только ярче.

— Массаж и хороший сон? – произнёс Кей. — Вы ничего не сказали о том, что будет между ними.

— Как и не сказали, что будет между нами, — сказал Бокуто, наклоняясь к его лицу и целуя.

Он оторвался лишь на мгновенье, чтобы подвинуться ближе и уложить Кея спиной себе на колени. И сразу склонился к нему, целуя. Кей ответил ему, открыл рот, позволяя чужому языку нырнуть глубже. Он почувствовал, как в затылок ему упирается затвердевший член Бокуто. Куроо погладил ладонями грудь Кея и поцеловал в кадык. Влажными поцелуями он прошёлся от его шеи по ключицам, груди, животу к самому паху. Он слегка покусывал кожу на животе Кея, пока расстегивал его брюки. Кей приподнял бёдра, позволяя ему стащить с себя штаны. Бокуто снял майку и бросил на пол. Следом туда полетели его брюки. Он возобновил поцелуй. Кей застонал, когда Куроо без всякого предупреждения взял его в рот и заглотнул до самого горла. Он сделал глотательное движение, заставив Кея опять застонать и разорвать поцелуй.

— У меня давно не было… если ты продолжишь, я кончу прямо сейчас, — предупредил он.

Куроо посмотрел на Кея, не вынимая его член изо рта, и обвёл его языком. Бокуто передал что-то Куроо со стола, взял Кея за подбородок и задрал его голову к себе, затем накрыл ему глаза ладонью.

— Просто наслаждайся.

Куроо ещё раз провёл языком по его члену, затем опять взял его глубоко и сделал несколько глотательных движений одно за другим. Кей застонал, понимая, что не сможет долго держаться. Горячие и очень влажные пальцы коснулись его промежности, погладив, и один палец нырнул внутрь. Его выгнуло в короткой приятной судороге, и Кей кончил Куроо в горло. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что это был самый лучший минет в его жизни. К сожалению, он же и самый быстрый. Едва он отошёл от оргазма, как почувствовал в себе пальцы Тецуро. Тот второй рукой вытер сперму со рта и продолжил целовать бёдра Кея, не прекращая свои манипуляции с его задницей.

Кей сдержал стон и стиснул зубы. Бокуто провёл пальцами по его губам и сказал:

— Ты бы видел себя со стороны…

Кей дёрнулся от более глубокого движения Куроо и упёрся ему в плечо пяткой.

— Подожди… стой, остановись… вытащи… — произнёс он с трудом.

Куроо поднял бровь вопросительно, но послушался. Кей приподнялся над кроватью, дотянулся до Тецуро и поцеловал его, придержав за подбородок. Он почувствовал привкус себя на его губах. Куроо был первым, кто разорвал поцелуй и легко толкнул Кея, заставив повернуться к себе спиной. Прижался грудью к нему и провёл языком по шее. Бокуто навалился на него спереди, сразу глубоко и жадно целуя. Кей оказался зажат между ними, но кое-как смог протиснуть руку и обхватить член Бокуто рукой. Зажал его головку между длинными пальцами, и медленно провёл вниз, чувствуя на ладони скользкую смазку. Бокуто застонал ему в рот и схватил за затылок, прижимаясь сильнее грудью. Куроо тем временем не прекращал покрывать его спину поцелуями. Пальцы опять скользнули к заднице Кея. Но в этот раз к его двум присоединился палец Бокуто. Кей разорвал поцелуй и упёрся лбом ему в плечо.

— Спокойнее, Кей, расслабься немного, ты слишком сильно нас сжал, — шепнул Котаро.

Кей попытался восстановить дыхание и медленно расслабиться.

— О…осторожнее… — произнёс он сбивчиво.

— Хорошо, — они вытащили пальцы, Бокуто утянул Кея за собой, а Куроо встал с кровати и стал стягивать одежду.

Бокуто тем временем подмял Кея под себя и ещё раз поцеловал, затем развёл его ноги в стороны. Он приставил головку к его входу и поводил по нему мягко, добавляя смазки. Кей нервно сжал простыни по бокам от себя. Его волнение не скрылось от Бокуто, который ухмыльнулся и наклонился.

 

— Расслабься, — шепнул он ему в губы, поцеловал и медленно вошёл сразу до конца.

Кей выгнулся и закусил губу. Боли он не почувствовал, как, впрочем, и удовольствия. Его как будто широко растянули, оставляя ощущение дискомфорта. Бокуто был довольно толстым, точно толще, чем три пальца.

— Кей, расслабься, — повторил он и взял его член в руку, пытаясь заставить его снова встать.

— Давай я, — Куроо уже без одежды навис над ним.

Бокуто закинул колени Кея себе на плечи и приподнял его бёдра, чтобы Куроо было удобнее до него дотянуться. Он обхватил член Кея губами и стал непрерывно водить по нему языком, всасывая головку. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы опять возбудить Кея, и вскоре он почувствовал, как упирается в узкое горло. Член Бокуто как-то сразу стал доставлять меньше дискомфорта. Горячий рот и чувство наполненности заставили его застонать от экстаза. Куроо ещё раз облизал его от основания до головки и выпрямился. Бокуто развёл ноги Кея шире, опустив одну из них с плеча на кровать, и стал медленно двигаться на всю длину.

— Охрененно, — произнёс он со сбивчивым дыханием.

— Ох, чёрт… — тихо выругался Кей и накрыл лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

Он сам не понял, в какой момент ему стало так хорошо, и он захотел, чтобы Бокуто двигался быстрее. Кей невольно сжимался вокруг него, когда тот входил до конца, и желтоглазого вело только сильнее. Он снял с плеча вторую ногу Кея, упёрся в кровать и задвигался быстрее и жёстче.

Кею стало больно, но он просто не мог об этом сказать ― эта боль ему тоже нравилась. Куроо убрал его руку с лица и запустил свои пальцы Кею в рот. Провёл по языку и расширил зубы, не давая себя укусить в порыве страсти.

Бокуто резко вышел и перевернулся на спину вместе с Кеем. Он усадил его сверху, развёл ягодицы ладонями и насадил на себя, но промахнулся и скользнул вверх до копчика.

Куроо переместился за них, наклонился и взял член Бокуто в руку, провёл ладонью по всей длине, заглотнул его один раз и направил в Кея. Кей застонал, опускаясь до упора. Затем приподнялся и опять опустился. Вышло не очень. Бокуто притянул его к себе, заставив упереться в подушки локтями, и сам стал двигаться, приподнимая свои бёдра. Бокуто не торопился, и в какой-то момент Кей почувствовал, как член Куроо упирается ему между ягодиц.

Он вздрогнул и выпрямился, оборачиваясь:

— Нет, не стоит.

Куроо обхватил его грудь рукой и нежно прикусил кожу на шее. Затем лизнул мочку уха и шепнул:

— Не беспокойся, мы не собираемся мучить тебя, мы хотим доставить удовольствие…

После этих слов член Бокуто выскользнул из него, но пустоту почти сразу заполнил Куроо. Он был длиннее, и Кей едва удержался от стона. Он тяжело выдохнул, падая Бокуто на грудь. Куроо сразу стал двигаться, не медлил с самого начала, и Кей чувствовал его нетерпение. Куроо двигался жёстко, почти выходя из него и тут же вбиваясь до предела. От его движений Кей скользил своим членом по животу Бокуто.

Кей неконтролируемо выгнулся, когда член задел в нём чувствительную точку. Куроо заметил это и повторил движение. Он стал ускоряться, не щадя Кея, и вскоре тот несдержанно застонал. Куроо сжал руками его бёдра, впился ногтями в кожу. Он сам не мог больше сдерживаться. Заскользив руками по его груди, он прижал Кея к себе:

— Кей, могу я?..

Кей не ответил ему, лишь коротко кивнул. Куроо прижал его к себе сильнее, быстро и жёстко толкаясь внутрь. Его тело свело судорогой оргазма. Кей невольно сжимал его внутри, продлевая удовольствие. После чего Куроо вышел из него, обессиленно опускаясь рядом. Бокуто дотянулся и сжал в руке член Кея.

— Иди ко мне.

Но Кей не торопился. Он отвел руку Бокуто и сам склонился к его паху. Повторить то, что проделал с ним Куроо, оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Он заглотнул Бокуто до самого горла и чуть не подавился. Желтоглазый сначала застонал, потом усмехнулся.

— Я хочу тебя, — он потянул Кея к себе, поцеловал его и опять насадил на свой член. Он сразу начал с быстрого темпа, и в этот раз Кея накрыло быстро. Он кончил Бокуто на живот, в то время как тот продолжал двигаться в нём. Бокуто замер и сдавил бёдра Кея железной хваткой. От его пальцев на коже остались следы.

Выжатый словно лимон, Кей упал на кровать между ними. Больше ни на что у него не оставалось сил. На мрачные мысли в том числе. Он вырубился почти мгновенно.

__

— Вот как это выглядит, значит, — сказал Суга.

Он сидел у кровати Ямагучи и держал ладони над его телом. Рядом стояло несколько чаш, наполненных водой. От использования магии вода подсвечивалась бирюзовым.

— Ты что же, думал, тебе соврали? – спросил один из двоих его пленителей.

Суга обернулся на них. Он никогда прежде не встречал этих людей. Двое полностью противоположных личностей, как будто играли с ним в хорошего и плохого полицейского, пока перед самим Сугой на кровати умирал человек.

Оба похитителя выглядели молодо, вряд ли старше самого Суги. Один был из людей Ойкавы, тот, что сражался с Сугой на арене в поместье Ойкавы — черноволосый и флегматичный Акааши. Он сразу дал понять, что шутить с ним не стоит, и находился здесь, чтобы проследить, как Суга использует предоставленную для лечения воду. Второй— наоборот, парень с горящим взглядом, грубоватый. Светлые волосы выбриты на затылке. В ушах и языке пирсинг из платины.

Сугавара опять повернулся к веснушчатому пареньку на кровати.

— Давно он такой холодный? – спросил Коши, прикасаясь к его лбу.

— С ночи. Сначала был жар, теперь наоборот, пониженная температура. Симптомы всегда одинаковые. Если ничего не предпринять, ему осталось пару дней.

Парень на кровати слегка дёрнулся, голова опала к плечу, и он пробормотал:

— Цукки…

Тот, что с пирсингом, застонал:

— Да сколько можно, всю ночь бормочет одно и то же. Не могу на это смотреть.

— Так не смотри, — огрызнулся Суга, — ушёл бы отсюда.

Как будто подхваченный потоком воздуха, парень сорвался с места и подлетел к Коши:

— А ты не дерзи мне, и лучше делай свою работу, — он щёлкнул Сугу пальцами по родинке рядом с глазом.

Сугавара моргнул и отвернулся от него, накрывая левый глаз ладонью.

— Ты не слишком похож на мага воздуха, — сказал он.

— А как я должен выглядеть? Лысым и спокойным? Мы не в прошлом веке живём, детка.

Суга вспыхнул:

— Как ты меня назвал?

— А как ты услышал?

Прежде чем они оба сцепились, вмешался Акааши:

— Юджи, успокойся. А лучше вообще уйди отсюда. Ты не помогаешь.

Маг воздуха выпрямился и усмехнулся:

— Ну и ладно, Акааши. А с тобой ещё поговорим. Позже, — он кивнул Суге и вышел, подчиняясь приказу Акааши.

В дверях он столкнулся с Кеем, глянул на него снизу вверх, хмыкнул и ушёл. Кей прошёл в комнату, и Сугавара тут же отвернулся, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Сугавара, — начал было Кей, но Суга оборвал его.

— Это твой друг? Он всю ночь тебя звал.

— Правда? ― Кей быстро подошёл к кровати и склонился над Ямагучи. — Лоб ледяной…

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, — тихо произнёс Суга.

Кей обернулся к нему, смотрел с минуту, потом выпрямился и сказал:

— Прости. Но мне нужно знать, поможешь ли ты?

Суга встал со своего стула, цепи, сковывающие его ноги и запястья, звякнули от этого движения. Акааши напрягся, готовый атаковать.

— Я же не единственный маг воды, способный помочь? Зачем вы так стремились захватить именно меня?

Кей посмотрел вниз на оковы. Одним жестом он сорвал металл и отправил его в угол.

— Извини за это.

— Кей, ответь, — потребовал Суга.

Но вместо него заговорил Акааши:

— Этот парень также не единственный человек, которому нужна помощь.

Суга повернулся к нему и спросил:

— И как вы узнаёте, кому она нужна?

— У нас есть свои люди в больницах. К тому же, этот вирус пока не вышел за пределы Республики. Так что тот, кто стоит за всем этим, лишь экспериментирует, у нас есть время. А этого парня к нам привёз Кей. И раз уж он твой друг, готов ли ты помочь ему?

Суга посмотрел на Кея, затем на Ямагучи. Кей молчал, ожидая вердикта. Наконец, он произнёс:

— Я постараюсь. Мне нужен бассейн или хотя бы ванна с водой.

__

— Быстрее, — почти скомандовал Ойкава, крепко обхватив Ивайзуми ногами.

Ивайзуми склонился к нему, грубо двигаясь внутри Ойкавы. Он укусил его в плечо и сразу поцеловал место укуса. Ойкава в ответ запустил пальцы ему в волосы и сжал у корней. Ивайзуми замер, зависая на ним и присматриваясь к выражению его лица.

— Тоору, ты сегодня не такой, как обычно… Что-то случилось? ― спросил он.

— А какой я сегодня, Ива? ― Ойкава расплылся в соблазнительной улыбке.

Но что-то подсказывало Ивайзуми, что это фальшивка. Он коснулся широкой ладонью лица Ойкавы и убрал с его лба волосы, присматриваясь к глазам. Ойкаву что-то беспокоило. Не для того ли он позвал его, чтобы забыться? Ойкава слегка отвернулся, избегая прикосновения, и сказал:

— Не самый лучший момент, чтобы затевать беседу, Ива, мы так вряд ли получим какое-либо удовольствие…

С этими словами он перекинул ногу через него и повернулся спиной, становясь на четвереньки:

— Давай лучше так.

— Ты моего взгляда избегаешь, что ли? – спросил Ивайзуми, кладя руки ему на бедра и прикасаясь губами к копчику.

— Ещё чего, Ива, я твой взгляд обожаю, меня он просто завораживает. Просто я так больше люблю, ты же знаешь…

Ивайзуми вошёл в него, заставив издать стон удовольствия.

— Просто спросил…

Он продолжил двигаться в Ойкаве, одной рукой дроча ему.

В эту ночь Ойкава вымотал их обоих. Но когда он засыпал, Ивайзуми смотрел на него, пытаясь прочесть то, что в нём поменялось. Он провалился в сон, так и не поняв, что его беспокоит. А на утро проснулся от раннего звонка на свой коммуникатор.

__

Ямагучи лежал в воде, которая издавала слабое голубовато-бирюзовое свечение. Суга стоял рядом, перегоняя потоки воды от его головы к ногам. Он концентрировал на короткое время воду в ключевых точках чи на теле Ямагучи и перегонял её дальше. Сейчас он уже почти чувствовал, как что-то препятствует ему вытащить застрявшую в теле Ямагучи тёмную энергию. Не отрываясь от процесса, он спросил у Акааши:

— Ты тоже маг воды, ты можешь исцелять?

— Нет, — раздался его сухой голос, — я не могу. Я маг крови, и я также пытался сделать с этим что-то. На других заболевших. Тогда и выяснил, что дело не в крови или органах, а в жизненной энергии.

Суга грустно усмехнулся:

— Так всё дело в том, чтобы я заместил часть его умирающей энергии своей?

— Почти. Обычно так и происходит каждый раз. Но мы наблюдали за тобой на арене и в поместье господина Ойкавы. В тебе больше жизненной энергии, чем в других магах. Вполне возможно, что ты сможешь спасти парнишку и сам при этом обойтись без потерь.

— «Вполне возможно»… — проговорил Суга.

— Мы никогда не узнаем, пока не попробуем.

Кей стоял у дальней стены и молча за ними наблюдал. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Ямагучи шевельнулся. Он и правда шевельнул рукой, и от движения по воде разошлись круги. Потом он вдруг открыл рот и жадно и часто задышал.

К Кею подошёл Бокуто и стал рядом. Он улыбался, глядя на Ямагучи:

— Уже лучше. Если он реагирует подобным образом – точно не умрёт. Этот маг воды потрясающе сильный. Так быстро раньше никто не отвечал на магию исцеления.

Кей коротко взглянул на Бокуто и опять стал следить за Ямагучи и Сугой. Последний не прекращал свои магические движения, но был очень бледен. По лбу его стекла капля пота. Ямагучи тем временем выглядел всё лучше. Он уже нормально дышал, как будто просто спал на воде. Ещё через минуту Суга пошатнулся, Кей видел, что тот едва стоит. Слишком бледен. У него в принципе для мага воды была слишком светлая кожа. Наверняка являлся полукровкой. Но сейчас он не просто побледнел, кожа стала почти прозрачной. И Кей не выдержал:

— Остановись, — сказал он. — Суга, прекрати.

Акааши выступил вперёд, глядя на Сугу, который то ли не послушался, то ли не услышал. Кей понял, что надо действовать быстро. Он подбежал и просто подхватил Сугу в тот самый момент, когда он начал падать.

— Суга? ― он легко его потряс. — Сугавара? Коуши?

— Чёрт, — Бокуто подскочил к ним, вместе с Кеем они уложили Сугу на пол, — отойди.

Кей послушался и дал место Акааши, который опустился перед Сугой на одно колено и развёл руки. Он провёл пару раз вдоль всего его тела и встал:

— Всё в порядке. Ему ничего не грозит. Нужно только отдохнуть. Бокуто, отнесите его в свободную комнату, пожалуйста.

Без лишних слов Бокуто поднял Сугу на руки и вышел из комнаты. Кей остался стоять там, глядя на Ямагучи, живого и с румянцем на веснушчатых щеках. И думал о том, как он благодарен Суге, и что вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь с ним снова заговорить.

__

Ивайзуми протёр глаза, и взглянул на часы на стене напротив кровати. Было ещё рано для работы, но коммуникатор разрывался противным писком. Ойкава рядом с ним повернулся на бок и накрыл голову подушкой. Ивайзуми поторопился встать с кровати, дойти до стола и принять, наконец, звонок.

— Да? – тихо спросил он. — Дайчи?

Ивайзуми прошёлся по комнате и поднял с пола свою рубашку.

— Я… нет, всё нормально, могу говорить, — сказал он, одеваясь. — Рад слышать. Суга? Я думал, он тебя навещал вчера. Я ещё не был в офисе… Ты уже звонил ему домой? А Киёко?.. ― выслушав ответ, он выругался.

Ойкава внимательно слушал разговор, отложив подушку. Он приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая за Ивайзуми. Тот уже натянул штаны, и обернулся, слушая, что ему говорит Дайчи по коммуникатору.

— Хорошо, встретимся у него, — он выключил коммуникатор и прикрепил его к запястью.

— Что случилось? ― спросил Ойкава, переворачиваясь на спину.

Ивайзуми прошёлся по комнате, подбирая ботинки и обуваясь:

— Суга пропал. Они с Дайчи договорились встретиться с утра и вместе поехать в участок. Но Суга не пришёл.

— Может, проспал? Или постой, ты же не думаешь… — начал было Ойкава.

— Вполне возможно, что за ним следили с тех пор, как Кей отбил их с Дайчи у похитителей. Дайчи звонил в участок. Киёко сказала, что вчера вечером Суга должен был пойти к тебе.

Ойкава нахмурился:

— Всё верно. Я пригласил его поужинать со мной до того, как позвал тебя. Он не стал задерживаться после и ушёл, сказал, что у него дела. Я могу спросить охрану, кто его видел последним.

Ивайзуми напряжённо потёр подбородок большим пальцем.

— Получается, если его схватили, это было сразу после ужина…

Ойкава сел в кровати:

— Прекрати сразу рисовать мрачные сценарии, Ива. Нужно отправить кого-то к нему домой и проверить там для начала.

Ивайзуми встал и прошёлся по второму кругу, закрепляя на униформе металлические браслеты и наплечники:

— Я отправлю людей. Чёрт возьми, только этого нам не хватало. Пойманный, но не идущий на контакт маг огня, куча похищенных людей. Суга… надо было всё же приставить к нему охрану после первого раза. Он пожалеет, что отказался…

Ойкава встал с кровати и подошёл к нему, кладя руки на плечи и обнимая сзади:

— Всё будет хорошо, не переживай, Ива, мы найдём его. Ты же знаешь Сугу, он всегда был очень сильным.

Ивайзуми обернулся и посмотрел сверху вниз на нагого Ойкаву. Тот улыбнулся и притянул его к себе ближе, мягко целуя. Опять у него промелькнуло это странное выражение лица, но Ивайзуми закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. После чего снял руки Ойкавы с себя и направился к выходу, бросив напоследок:

— До встречи.

Ойкава посмотрел ему вслед и сказал тихо:

— До встречи.  
   
__

— Дайчи, — Ивайзуми пошёл к нему навстречу быстрым шагом. — Есть новости?

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Дайчи. — Ещё не прошло достаточно времени с момента исчезновения Сугавары, но я уверен, что они забрали его.

— Что ты намерен предпринять, если у нас нет никаких зацепок?

Дайчи хмыкнул, серьёзно и зло:

— Наша единственная зацепка сидит в комнате допроса и не желает и рта раскрывать.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на выражение лица Дайчи. Он почувствовал облегчение, что пытки во время допроса были запрещены, потому что в таком состоянии Дайчи, пожалуй, был на это готов. Тут точно были замешаны личные чувства, а значит, что лучше бы уговорить Саеко отстранить его от дела, пока он кого-нибудь не убил.

— Я хочу переговорить с Ойкавой и охраной в здании. Есть шанс, что кто-то что-нибудь заметил.

— Я бы сказал, что шансов нет. Если взять во внимание тот факт, что похитители смогли забрать его у тебя из-под носа средь бела дня.

— Это не значит, что я не должен попытаться, — сказал Дайчи.

— Хорошо, — Ивайзуми согласно кивнул, — если собираешься переговорить с Ойкавой, то я с тобой.

Они оба направились в здание совета и пересекли холл. Поднялись на второй этаж и прошли к приёмной. Секретаря Ойкавы там не оказалось, зато дверь в его кабинет была приоткрыта. Дайчи и Ивайзуми замерли на пороге, прислушиваясь к обрывкам разговора:

— …его состояние нормализовалось. Но маг пока не приходит в себя, — сказал незнакомый голос.

— Он скоро должен очнуться. Передай, чтобы ребята сделали всё возможное, чтобы привести Сугу в чувство. Но не отпускайте пока. Я хочу сам с ним переговорить, — это был Ойкава.

«Привести Сугу в чувство?..» До Дайчи быстро дошло. «Ты, чёртов манипулятор…»

— Идите оба, Акааши, подмени Ушиджиму пока. Ко мне сейчас должны заглянуть офицеры.

Дайчи понял, что сейчас об их присутствии узнают. Как же ему хотелось пойти к Ойкаве и растерзать его прямо на месте.

«Заявляешься сюда и просишь сообщать тебе все детали дела... сукин ты сын».

Он сделал шаг вперёд, когда на его плечо легла рука Ивайзуми и утянула назад в коридор. Ивайзуми приложил палец к губам и помотал головой. Дайчи зло посмотрел на детектива. Рука Хаджиме с силой сжалась на его плече. И только сейчас Дайчи заметил выражение на лице напарника. Это была не просто злость, это была ярость. Самая настоящая ярость. Он отвернулся и разжал пальцы, оставляя плечо Савамуры в покое. Накрыл лицо рукой, заставляя себя успокоиться. Затем выпрямился, медленно выдохнул и прошёл в приёмную, намеренно громко постучав в двери.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — услышал его голос Дайчи.

Столько хладнокровия. Что бы Ивайзуми ни задумал, Дайчи просто обязан был ему сейчас подыграть. Он сжал и разжал кулаки, повторил движение Ивы и провёл ладонью по лицу. Заставил себя расслабиться, как будто надел маску спокойствия, и прошёл следом.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, — сказал секретарь, — советник ждёт вас.

— Спасибо, — Ивайзуми коротко кивнул.

Он обернулся на Дайчи и прошёл в кабинет. Дайчи присоединился. Внутри у входа стоял Акааши. Он слегка поклонился в знак приветствия, пропуская обоих. Но никуда не ушёл.

— Доброе утро, Дайчи, Ивайзуми, — Ойкава сидел за своим столом.

Он вежливо и официально улыбнулся им. Как будто это не он всего пару часов назад проснулся вместе с Хаджиме в одной постели.

Ивайзуми подумал об этом, и его замутило.

— Присядете? – тем временем спросил Ойкава с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Дайчи. — Если не возражаешь, мы хотим задать несколько вопросов насчёт возможного похищения Сугавары Коуши.

Ойкава кивнул.

— Конечно, задавайте.

— Вчера вечером он приходил к тебе на ужин? Где конкретно это было?

— Да, мы встречались здесь. И посетили ресторан рядом с площадью у здания Совета, — спокойно ответил Ойкава.

— В котором часу Сугавара ушёл?

Ойкава задумался на секунду.

— Дайте подумать… кажется, в районе девяти вечера. Не могу сказать точно.

Нет. Дайчи видел эту заминку. Эту актёрскую игру. Он не знал, что сейчас испытывает Ивайзуми, и не мог сейчас на него посмотреть. Он слышал о давней дружбе обоих и не мог даже подозревать, что может произойти нечто подобное. Ойкава откровенно врал не только Дайчи, но и своему другу. Что ж, Суга тоже был ему другом. «Интересная получается у него дружба», — решил Дайчи.

— В девять вечера? Кто-нибудь видел, как он покидал здание? – спросил вдруг Ивайзуми.

— Это мне неизвестно, простите, офицеры, — вздохнул Ойкава.

— Или всё же известно?

Ойкава посмотрел на него серьёзно. Выражение его лица едва заметно изменилось, но Ивайзуми смог уловить эту разницу. Это было именно то, что он заметил вчера ночью в нём. Но никак не мог понять.  
До него медленно дошло, что тогда отражалось на лице Ойкавы: беспокойство и сожаление. В тот вечер он инициировал похищение. И испытывал угрызения совести.

— Ойкава Тоору, — сказал Ивайзуми ледяным тоном, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Вы арестованы по подозрению в похищении…

Секунду спустя Ойкава сорвался с места и отпрыгнул в сторону, потому что Ивайзуми без предупреждения вырвал из стены кусок камня иЗатем один за другим послал в него ещё камни, от столкновения с которыми Ойкава едва уворачивался.

— Ивайзуми, хватит! – крикнул Дайчи.

Он сорвал с рук металлические браслеты и направил в Ойкаву.

Но цели те не достигли и рухнули на пол между ними.

Дайчи с ужасом осознал, что не может двинуться. Тело вдруг стало чужим и больше ему не подчинялось. Он с трудом повернул голову на Ивайзуми, который замер в таком же положении, беспомощно и гневно глядя на Ойкаву. К советнику подошёл Акааши, держа руки перед собой.

— Маг крови… — прохрипел Дайчи в бессильной попытке вернуть контроль над телом. — Тебя казнят за использование этой техники…

— Если поймают, — спокойно ответил Акааши.

— Где вы держите Сугу?! – выговорил Дайчи сквозь зубы.

Ойкава не ответил. Он подошёл и стал перед ними.

— При других обстоятельствах я бы остался и объяснил вам ситуацию… но, боюсь, вы подняли слишком много шума. И у меня не осталось времени.

— Ты… стоишь за похищениями… лжец, — произнёс Ивайзуми.

Он не сводил взгляда с Ойкавы.

— Прости, Ива… Но моё дело гораздо важнее. Я надеюсь, однажды ты поймёшь.

Дайчи свирепо рявкнул:

— Нечего здесь понимать! Ты похищаешь людей. Где сейчас Суга? Что ты сделал с ним?

Ойкава повернулся к нему, подошёл, направил указательный и средний пальцы ему в грудь и выпустил слабый заряд молнии.

— Прости, Дайчи, — сказал он, когда тот рухнул на пол без контроля Акааши.

Ойкава сделал шаг к Ивайзуми. Гораздо ближе, чем следовало, упирая два пальца ему в ключицы.

— Как я раньше не заметил? – выговорил Ивайзуми, растягивая губы в злобном оскале. — Я найду тебя, Тоору, и ты не выйдешь из тюрьмы до конца жизни. Если, конечно, доживёшь до суда.

— Обещаешь? ― тихо спросил у него Ойкава.

Хаджиме опять заметил этот виноватый, но решительный взгляд.  
Он ударил разрядом, не дожидаясь ответа, и подхватил Иву, удерживая от падения. Затем аккуратно уложил на пол рядом с Дайчи.

__

Суга пришёл в себя на кровати в полутёмной комнате. Во всём теле ощущалась невероятная слабость. И ещё он умирал от жажды. Как будто из его тела выжали всю влагу. Губы пересохли, и он облизал их.

Суга не помнил, как отключился. Кажется, он лечил какого-то паренька. Точно, он вспомнил слабое свечение от магии воды, веснушчатого парнишку в ванне. Людей за спиной. Чёрт, его же похитили. Ойкава Тоору и Цукишима Кей. Ещё там был флегматичный заклинатель крови Акааши и…

— Проснулся? Долго же ты спал, — раздался голос рядом с ним.

На стуле у кровати сидел тот самый агрессивный маг воздуха с серьгами в ушах. Кажется, Акааши называл его Юджи.

Внутри всё похолодело. Это был не тот человек, которого хотелось видеть после пробуждения, да ещё и в неважном состоянии.

Суга попытался сесть и выяснил, что руки его прикованы к спинке кровати. Он обессиленно рухнул на подушку и заметил стакан с водой на столе за Юджи. Он дёрнул рукой, но места для манёвра магией воды не хватило – наручники были слишком короткими.

Юджи проследил его взгляд и усмехнулся:

— Вода? Что, страшно без неё? Не чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

Суга зло посмотрел на него:

— Просто хочу пить.

— О, правда? А вежливо попросить нельзя?

Суга молча отвернулся от него. В эти игры он играть не собирался.

Юджи рассмеялся:

— Какой гордый.

Он встал со стула, прошёл к столу, взял стакан и вернулся к кровати.

— Эй, хочешь пить ― вот тебе вода.

Суга повернулся и опять посмотрел на него:

— Развяжи меня.

— Ещё чего, пей так, — Юджи поднёс стакан к его лицу.

— Постой, ты боишься меня? ― спросил Суга, провоцируя его. — Ха, думаешь, у меня хватит сил сопротивляться тебе?

— Боюсь? Я? ― Юджи повёлся. — Ещё чего!

— Тогда развяжи меня. Мне неудобно.

Но маг воздуха среагировал не так, как ожидалось. Он легко запрыгнул на кровать, перекинул ногу через Сугу и сказал:

— Ах, тебе так неудобно? У меня есть для тебя вариант поинтереснее.  
Он набрал в рот воды из стакана, второй рукой сжал Сугу за подбородок, удерживая на месте. Затем наклонился, заставив его разжать челюсти, и прикоснулся своими губами к его рту. Суга дёрнулся под ним, взбрыкнул ногами. Вода изо рта Юджи потекла у него по подбородку. Его хватка причиняла боль, но зато эффективно фиксировала голову на месте. Суге стало отчаянно не хватать воздуха, и Юджи отпустил его, заметив это. Он усмехнулся, вытер подбородок, глядя на то, как Коши пытается откашляться.

— Я... я понял, — произнёс Суга, наконец восстанавливая дыхание, — просто дай мне немного воды… пожалуйста, — подумав, добавил он.  
Юджи всё ещё сидел на нём. Услышав это, он ухмыльнулся, вылил воду ему на лицо и выбросил стакан.

Суга отвернулся и зажмурился. Волосы и подушка под ним сразу намокли. Он сжал руки в кулаки, а когда опять посмотрел на Юджи, во взгляде его читалось «беги, сволочь, или я убью тебя».

— А ты дерзкий, мне нравится, — Юджи положил одну руку ему на пах, второй скользнул к мокрым волосам, слегка оттягивая их, и впился в губы Коши грубым поцелуем.

Когда Суга дёрнулся в попытке сбросить его с себя, рука на его паху сжалась сильнее, причиняя боль. Язык Юджи проник глубоко, пирсинг скользнул по нёбу. Он сплёл их языки, всосал язык Суги в свой рот. Тогда Суга не выдержал и прокусил его губу до крови.

Юджи отшатнулся от него, зажимая свою губу ладонью. Второй он влепил Сугаваре пощёчину.

Зато хотя бы убрал свои руки с его паха.

— Ещё раз… — он облизал губы от крови, — ещё один грёбанный раз проделаешь такое, и я…

— Попробуй, — оборвал его Суга, — давай, и я тебе язык откушу.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге появился Куроо:

— Вот ты где, Терушима…

Он поднял бровь, наблюдая интересную сцену. Затем нахмурился и серьёзно сказал:

— Вон отсюда, и чтобы больше не приближался к нему.

Юджи хмыкнул, встал с Суги, глянул на него ещё раз высокомерно и вышел из комнаты.

Суга отвернулся, не желая ни встречаться с Куроо взглядом, ни разговаривать.

— Больше такого не повторится, — сказал Куроо, подходя к кровати и разматывая цепь от наручников с перекладины у изголовья.

— А ты сама доброта, — холодно произнёс Суга.

Только после этого его действия он понял, что Юджи намеренно укоротил длину его оков. С размотанной цепью Сугавара мог сидеть и даже встать с кровати. Но манёвра на совершение магии у него всё равно не было.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь судить нас всех по одному человеку? – спросил Куроо.

Суга молча сел в кровати.

— Кстати, парень, которому ты помог, в полном порядке. И сейчас спит.

Суга и в этот раз ничего не ответил. Куроо вздохнул и встал:

— Ну ладно. Я скоро принесу поесть. Ты голоден? Наверняка голоден.

— Я сделал, что вы хотели. Теперь вы меня отпустите? ― наконец заговорил Суга.

Куроо взглянул на него сверху вниз:

— Не так скоро. Ойкава хотел поговорить с тобой.

Суга нахмурился:

— Передай ему, что я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать. И видеть его тоже не хочу.

— Я передам, — Куроо пожал плечами, — но не рассчитывай, что он тебя послушает.  
   
__

Бокуто сообщил, что Кею лучше забрать Ямагучи домой, пока тот полностью не пришёл в себя. Именно в тот момент, когда он направлялся обратно в город с Ямагучи на заднем сидении, на его коммуникатор позвонила Киёко и сообщила о бое в здании совета. Советника народа огня обвинили в измене, а также объявили в розыск.

Кею это очень не понравилось. Следовало развернуть машину и поехать обратно, но он не мог этого сделать. Пообещав Киёко прибыть как можно скорее, Кей сначала повёз Ямагучи домой.

В участке царил хаос, перед главным входом толкались репортёры, жаждущие свежих новостей «о предателе народа огня Ойкаве Тоору». Ещё никто не кричал про массовые похищения и пока не связал его имя с похищениями магов.  
Его машину встретили бурным натиском, узнав в Кее офицера. Стоило ему выйти, как часть толпы кинулась к нему, выкрикивая вопросы:

— Вы знаете, почему советник напал на двух офицеров? Что они делали в совете? Какие обвинения выдвинули офицеры перед попыткой ареста советника? ― доносилось со всех сторон.

Раздражённый Кей протолкался сквозь них и укрылся за дверьми участка. Он поднялся к кабинету Саеко и ещё из коридора услышал её крик:

— Я вас званий лишу, идиоты! Чем вы оба думали?! Вам следовало доложить сначала мне! Теперь разразится скандал, и ваши имена будут упомянуты во всех газетах! Как будто нам нужна сейчас эта гласность!

Кей встретил Киёко на входе в кабинет. Та сочувственно помотала головой и кивнул на дверь:

— Она ждёт тебя.

Кей толкнул дверь и прошёл в комнату. Разъярённая Саеко наворачивала по кабинету круги. Дайчи и Ивайзуми стояли у её стола. Вид у обоих был неважный. Кроме того, у них на лицах застыли похожие выражения: смесь злобы и решимости.

— Кей, наконец-то, — Саеко обратила на него внимание. — Докладывай, где ты был?

— Поступили сведения об исчезновении ещё двоих человек, — без заминки ответил Кей.

Он заранее обеспечил себя алиби на время своего отсутствия.

— Так, ладно, с этим потом разберёшься, сейчас на повестке дня два идиота, которые решили провести арест советника и разворотили часть здания, секретарь советника в комнате допроса. И ещё у нас есть маг огня, который всё никак не заговорит.

Дайчи сжал кулаки и вмешался:

— Разрешите мне допросить этого мага.

— Разбежался! – рявкнула Саеко. — Чтобы тебя посадили за пытки и убийство!

В проём заглянула светловолосая девушка и постучала по открытой двери:

— Шеф, разрешите?

Саеко обернулась на неё, перепугав своим грозным взглядом:

— Что у тебя, Ячи?

— Секретарь Ойкавы Тоору заговорил.

— Наконец-то хоть что-то. Обрадуй меня, пожалуйста.

Ячи прошла в кабинет, приветствуя офицеров и детектива.

— Секретарь рассказал, что ему неизвестно местонахождение советника, но добавил, что предоставит список возможных убежищ. Он также подтвердил его причастность к похищениям.

Саеко взяла предоставленные Хитокой записи и пробежала глазами по тексту:

— С чего такая щедрость?

— Совесть, видимо.

Кей едва заметно напрягся. Он посмотрел на Саеко и сказал:

— Шеф, велика вероятность того, что это ловушка.

— Да я почти в этом не сомневаюсь, — фыркнула Саеко. — Составим план и атакуем. И будет очень хорошо, если пленники окажутся именно там.

Она подняла глаза на Дайчи и Ивайзуми:

— Я бы вас отстранила, но что я тогда скажу этим жадным журналистам? Что вы напали на «беззащитного» советника? После этого дела обоих отправлю в принудительный отпуск!

Им, казалось, хватило новости о том, что они могут работать над этим делом.

— Подготовьтесь, операцию объявляю в первую очередь спасательной. Захватим советника при возможности.

Кей выходил из кабинета с ощущением, что должен как-то предупредить Бокуто и Куроо. К счастью, он успел увести Ямагучи оттуда. Но если он уйдёт прямо сейчас, это будет слишком подозрительно. Кей был почти уверен, что Ивайзуми сразу поймёт его причастность. Сейчас самым разумным было оставаться с полицией и постараться ни во что не вмешиваться до начала операции. Саеко провела собрание. И уже через два часа объявила о начале операции.

__

Ойкава присел на край стола и посмотрел на мрачного Сугу перед ним.

— Не переживай, скоро за тобой придут и заберут отсюда, — сказал он, улыбнувшись.

— Что ты задумал, Тоору?

Ойкава был одет в чёрно-красную боевую форму. В руках он крутил маску и выглядел в целом легкомысленно. Как раз это и настораживало Сугу.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. За своих друзей тоже не переживай.

— Если ты дашь себя схватить, это ничем хорошим не закончится, — сказал Суга, отвернувшись.

— Ты внезапно переживаешь за меня? Даже после того, что я сделал? Не стоит, я не собираюсь сдаваться. Но если меня схватят, общественности станет известно о заговоре против магов.

— Тебя убьют прежде, чем кто-либо услышит об этом.

— Вот скандал начнётся, — протянул Ойкава беззаботно. — К тому же, не я один сражаюсь. Нас много, Суга, и я всего лишь играю свою роль.

Сугавара вздохнул:

— Ты дурак, Тоору.

Он сказал это, но на самом деле так не считал. Он уже не знал, что думать.

В комнату к ним заглянул Акааши. Он был одет в точно такую же форму.

— Ойкава, они скоро будут здесь.

— Хорошо, уходи сейчас, пока не поздно. Тебя не должны поймать.

Акааши кивнул. Магов воды за использование магии крови казнили сразу, так что Суга не мог винить их в излишней осторожности.

— Эй, Суга, — позвал Ойкава, как только Акааши ушёл, — не грусти, я же не прощаюсь.

Суга хмыкнул. Ему нечего было на это ответить. Ойкава надел маску на лицо, затем накинул поверх головы капюшон. Он махнул на прощанье и вышел из комнаты.

А вскоре откуда-то сверху до Суги донёсся грохот, и стены комнаты мелко задребезжали.

__

Их оказалось меньше, чем рассчитывала Саеко. И почти все отступали. Кроме той группы людей, которая осталась, чтобы обеспечить успешное отступление большинству.

Часть отряда отправили за ними в погоню, часть на поиски пленников. И ещё часть осталась сражаться.

Пятеро людей из отряда Дайчи угодили в ловушку мага лавы. Тот сражался жёстко, не церемонясь, и составлял неплохой дуэт с магом огня. Работая в команде, они разрушили основание одного из домов, превратив часть фундамента в расплавленную массу. Это добавило отрядам проблем, и пришлось срочно заниматься эвакуацией всех тех, кто в этот момент там находился.

Немало хлопот доставлял маг воздуха. Ему не составляло труда уходить от атак магов земли. Зато для них его атаки были занозой в заднице. Ивайзуми чуть не смело порывом ветра в поток лавы. Он выругался, едва успев выпустить трос и убраться с опасного участка, пока его не превратили в шашлык.

Они все были в масках, и Ивайзуми не мог найти в этом хаосе Ойкаву. Но тот нашёл его сам. Как раз в то место, где он стоял секунду назад, ударила голубая молния.

Ивайзуми подтянулся на тросе до крыши ближайшего здания и запрыгнул на покатый склон. Сверху он увидел Ойкаву. Тот был в маске, одетый точно так же, как они все, но не узнать его было сложно. Ойкава обернулся, распуская вокруг себя волны огня. С высоты Ивайзуми эта атака выглядела как распустившийся огненный цветок. И он невольно выругался. Чёртов Ойкава был хорош.

Своим нападением Ойкава заставил полицейских укрыться за щитами, и Ивайзуми поймал себя на мысли, что пора уже что-то делать. Он пробежал по склону крыши чуть вперёд, остановился там и подбил вверх кусок земли у Ойкавы под ногами. Его подбросило вверх, но реакция Ойкавы была слишком отточена. В полёте он сделал сальто и выпустил пламя из ладоней и подошв. Это добавило ему инерции, чтобы долететь до крыши, где стоял Ивайзуми. Он приземлился напротив, круша своим весом черепицу. Сам Ивайзуми медлить не стал, и одну за другой послал в Ойкаву её оранжевые куски.

Ойкава уворачивался с лёгкостью воздушного акробата. Он почти не стоял на месте. Ему приходилось отступать под натиском Ивайзуми, и в какой-то момент он оказался на самом краю. Ивайзуми стал на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, когда Ойкава подпрыгнул вверх, перевернулся в воздухе, обжигая его огненной атакой и спрыгнул вниз.

Ивайзуми отшатнулся. Его рукав загорелся, а металл на перчатке раскалился так, что пришлось её сорвать. Кожа покраснела и стала раздуваться от ожога. Он сжал зубы, преодолевая боль.

— Чёрт тебя возьми, Тоору! – выкрикнул он и спрыгнул вниз.

Он смягчил своё приземление, но едва увернулся от молнии, посланной в него Ойкавой. Та прожгла в стене позади дыру и выбила часть кирпичей.

Сначала Ивайзуми опешил, следом его накрыла ярость. Он вскочил на ноги, посылая в Ойкаву сразу два валуна. Тот увернулся от одного, второй расколол в щепки молнией. За этим атаками он не заметил другой, более мелкой. Камень размером с кирпич ударил его прямо в лицо. Его опрокинуло на спину, маска раскололась. Ивайзуми раскрыл землю под ним, но не успел зажать Ойкаву в тиски. Ойкава перекатился по земле, поднимаясь на колени. Осколки маски упали с его лица, обнажая его горящий, полный азарта взгляд. На лбу красовалась кровоточащая ссадина от удара кирпичом. Он поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, в то время как Ивайзуми послал в него ещё два кирпича. Хаджиме чувствовал, что близок к победе над Ойкавой. Тот смог избежать его атак, но ему не хватило скорости увернуться от летящей металлической пластины с браслета Ивайзуми. Та плотно накрыла его рот, сжав челюсть, и опрокинула его на спину. В этот раз Ойкава не поднялся. Он накрыл ладонью металл, пытаясь сорвать его со рта. Ещё две пластины сорвались с нагрудника Ивайзуми и прижали его руки к земле.

Ивайзуми подошёл и навис над ним. Обездвиженный Ойкава посмотрел, словно спрашивая: «И что ты теперь будешь делать?»

Хаджиме сел сверху, взял его за грудки и приложил головой о жёсткую поверхность. Ойкава застонал от боли и обмяк под ним. Ивайзуми размахнулся и врезал ему кулаком в скулу. Обожженная рука тут же отозвалась болью.

— Ойкава, придурок, ты как вообще посмел поступить так со мной?! – крикнул он, опять хватая его за ворот и отрывая от земли. — Я тебя спрашиваю! Тебе жить надоело?

Он ударил его по второй щеке.

— Тебя убить мало за это! Чтоб я ещё раз тебе поверил?

Ивайзуми тряхнул его и опять приложил затылком. Ойкава зажмурился от боли. Внезапно Хаджиме показалось, будто он избивает куклу, которая даже сопротивляться не может. Нет, Ойкава сейчас не собирался сопротивляться, даже если б мог.

— Ты же из тюрьмы не выйдешь, — уже тише сказал Ивайзуми.

Его всё ещё переполнял гнев, но что-то в глазах человека под ним остановило от дальнейшего избиения. Ойкава смотрел в сторону, затем медленно перевёл взгляд на него. Он повёл подбородком вверх, как будто хотел что-то сказать, и Ивайзуми стянул с него металлический кляп.

Ойкава вдохнул жадно ртом и произнёс:

— Ты же будешь меня навещать, Ива?

А затем Ивайзуми стащили с Ойкавы свои же люди. Они сцепили руки Ойкавы за спиной, надели металлический намордник, чтобы он не смог никого обжечь огненным дыханием. И увели туда, где уже находились другие пленные маги.

__

Кей взглянул на Бокуто через прутья его деревянной камеры. Их с Куроо держали в разных местах. Магия каждого из них подразумевала особые аспекты заключения. Куроо находился в ледяной камере, которая снижала его температуру тела, и он не мог использовать свою магию свободно. Её едва хватало на обогрев собственного тела. Бокуто был полностью лишён любого намёка на почву и сидел, окружённый всем деревянным. Как при их первой встрече, когда сам Кей был на месте пленника. Маг воздуха сумел скрыться, но вместе с Куроо в ледяных камерах находилось ещё несколько магов огня. Ойкаву приняли за лидера и держали отдельно. Кей даже не был уверен, что сможет подобраться к нему незаметно. После суда на Ойкаву поступил отдельный приказ сверху.

— Вряд ли вы выйдете из тюрьмы, если не скажете им, где остальные похищенные вами люди, — сказал Кей.

Бокуто взглянул на него с усмешкой.

— Что же Ойкава?

— Его казнь назначили на завтра. Утром в десять часов.

Бокуто нахмурился. Усмешка исчезла с его губ.

— Есть надежда?

Кей покачал головой:

— Не в данный момент. Чтобы встретиться с ним, нужно просить разрешение у суда. Его дали только поймавшему его детективу.

Бокуто напряжённо потёр виски:

— Чёрт, Кей, это очень-очень дерьмово.

Кей промолчал.

— Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как там Куроо и остальные?

— Мёрзнут, — коротко ответил он.

Бокуто поскрёб затылок задумчиво:

— Видишь теперь, этот судья – один из них. И если не мы, то никто этим не займётся.

Кей вздохнул и раздражённо поправил очки:

— Нет смысла мне об этом говорить. Я всё понял.

То, что суд был куплен, он осознал ещё до начала разбирательства. Ни Дайчи, ни Саеко с Ивайзуми в курсе не были. Никто, кроме Суги. Только благодаря его молчанию во время свидетельствования Кея всё ещё не арестовали. Суга был там, лечил Ямагучи и знал правду. Потому весь судебный процесс не вызвал у него ничего, кроме отвращения. Он не заговаривал с Кеем после этого. Лишь один раз бросил ему многозначительный взгляд и кивнул, уводимый Дайчи.

— Кей, — позвал Бокуто, вырывая его из мыслей, — ты молодец.

Кей взглянул на него. Потом сразу отвернулся и пошёл прочь от камеры, бросив напоследок:

— Я вернусь ночью, никуда не уходи.

Бокуто рассмеялся ему вслед:

— Вот же говнюк.

Конечно, Кей вернётся. Он не оставит всё просто так. Даже если придётся пойти против системы. Против этой насильственно навязанной и отвратительной системы, частью которой он больше быть не желал.

__

— Тебя приговорили к казни по обвинению в измене, покушении на жизни офицеров полиции, сопротивлении при аресте, похищениях и возможных убийствах. Ты понимаешь, что я могу перечислять это бесконечно? ― сквозь зубы проговорил Ивайзуми.

Он не подозревал, что ему может быть так тяжело. Думал, что ненавидит Ойкаву за его предательство всей душой. Вот только что-то ему подсказывало, что именно он здесь является предателем.  
Ойкава сидел на одеяле на полу своей ледяной камеры и раскачивался, скованный холодом.  
— Я рассказал им про вирус, и вот как они мне отплатили? Теперь я знаю, что этот судья Такуро Ойваке один из заговорщиков. Он же человек, нейтрал без магии, верно?

Ивайзуми промолчал, глядя в пол. Вдруг стало сложно говорить. В горле будто застрял ком.

Ойкава поёжился и больше закутался в плед, согревая ладони слабым пламенем изо рта.

— Ты до сих пор не веришь мне? ― Ойкава посмотрел на него внимательно, затем усмехнулся. — Эй, Ива, это меня завтра казнят, а не тебя. Не надо смотреть такими глазами. Или неужели?..

Он встал, дрожа от холода, подошёл к решётке и заглянул ему в глаза:

— Неужели я вижу сожаление? Не надо так со мной, Ива, я ведь могу решить, что ты и правда меня любишь…

Он осёкся, когда Хаджиме схватил его через прутья и приложил лбом о решётку. Затем подтянул ближе, насколько смог, и поцеловал. Ойкава выдохнул и ответил ему. Поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд. Хаджиме отпустил его так же быстро, как и схватил.

— Ну вот, теперь завтра я буду плакать, — сказал Ойкава.

— Заткнись.

Ойкава удержал его за край одежды через прутья:

— Побудешь со мной до утра? Это моё последнее желание, обещаю.  
Ивайзуми вырвал рукав и повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы только Ойкава не видел его лица.

— Здесь холодно, как на Северном полюсе, и не надейся. К тому же ты никогда не держишь своих обещаний, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь.

Ойкава тихо вздохнул:

— Ну ладно. Мне так, пожалуй, будет даже легче. Лучше одному пересидеть, чем всю ночь вытирать тебе слёзы, утешая.

Ивайзуми не удержался от нервной усмешки.

— Да уж.

Они оба замолчали. И эта тишина длилась несколько минут, пока Ойкава не произнёс:

— Я знаю. Уходи сейчас, придёшь утром пораньше. Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь очень вкусного на завтрак перед… ну ты понял.  
Ивайзуми промолчал.

— Давай-давай, иди, нечего здесь сидеть. Если ты не передумал, конечно.

— Эй, Тоору, — он наконец обернулся, решив больше не стыдиться своих слёз.

— Что? – Ойкава прислонился лбом к решётке, глядя на него слишком спокойно.

Ивайзуми протянул руку и коснулся его щеки:

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу тебя?

Ойкава улыбнулся ему, стараясь выглядеть бодро, и кивнул:

— Конечно, знаю.

— До встречи утром.

— До встречи.

Ивайзуми убрал руку и пошёл прочь.

__

Коммуникатор засветился и зазвонил противным писком, выдёргивая Ивайзуми из полудрёмы. Ива стянул с плеча плед и нажал на кнопку приёма звонка. Он не помнил, как задремал прямо в кресле, пока ждал рассвета.

— Саеко? ― Ивайзуми вытянул затёкшие ноги. — Что случилось?

— Кто-то устроил побег почти всем осуждённым вчера пленникам. Некто из наших помог им, иначе это было бы невозможно.

— Что? Побег? ― Ивайзуми вскочил на ноги. — Кто остался?

— Ойкава. Как только узнали о побеге, его охрану усилили. Казнь перенесли, она состоится через час на тюремной площади.

— Чёрт возьми!

Ивайзуми выругался. Он поймал себя на мысли, что его совсем не волнует состоявшийся побег заключённых. Гораздо серьёзнее было то, что Ойкава оказался не с ними.

— Я скоро буду.

— Ивайзуми, — сказала Саеко серьёзно, — я знаю, кем для тебя был Ойкава. Тебе не обязательно присутствовать на казни.

— Я скоро буду, — повторил Ивайзуми и выключил коммуникатор.

__

В эти дни казнили только самых опасных и серьёзных преступников. Ойкаву причислили именно к таким. Но кроме тюремных охранников и полиции, смотреть на казнь никому больше не было позволено. Приговор исполнять должен быть невысокий темноволосый маг воздуха.

Кей обвёл взглядом помещение, примечая каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь. Ойкаву уже вели к постаменту в центре, где его ждал палач. Было это иронией или нет, но палачами были только маги воздуха. Считалось, что это самый гуманный способ казни – вытягивание воздуха из лёгких. Если бы была жива аватар, она бы вряд ли дала разрешение на смертную казнь. Но такой варварский закон действовал во время её отсутствия, а следующий аватар ещё не был известен. Поэтому с каждым годом система управления в Республике превращала город в нечто более ужасное. Зная теперь то, на что ему открыли глаза Куроо и Бокуто, Кей понимал, что больше это никакая не Республика – город свободных и равных.

Пока Ойкаве зачитывали приговор, Кей сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой и старался не выдавать своего волнения. На периферии зрения промелькнула фигура. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть Ивайзуми.

Всё-таки пришёл. Это будет сложнее, чем думал Кей. Он уважал его, и после стольких лет совместной работы ему не хотелось сражаться с ним.

Ойкава тем временем опустили на колени перед магом воздуха. Палач поставил руки с двух сторон от висков Ойкавы и окружил его голову воздушным потоком. Ойкаву сотрясла судорога, голову его запрокинуло назад, а воздух стал покидать лёгкие. В этот самый момент Кей опустился на одно колено и ударил кулаками по каменному полу. Он послал глубокий сотрясающий импульс в землю, от которого пол покрылся мелкими трещинами. Прежде чем охранники успели среагировать, Кей вскочил и сковал троих ближайших к нему вместе, обмотав их металлическим тросом. Это вряд ли задержит их надолго, но зато устроит суматоху.

— Кей! – он услышал крик Ивайзуми.

Но тот, вместо того чтобы атаковать Кея, вдруг бросился к Ойкаве.

Хаос начался. Кей уже дал ему старт. К нему со всех сторон бросились все, кто только мог. Потолок над Ойкавой раскрылся, и мага воздуха смело неожиданной атакой. В комнату через дыру в потолке спрыгнул Бокуто и сразу окружил их с Ойкавой лавой, не давая врагу подступиться. Кею стало гораздо проще, когда всё внимание больше не было сосредоточено на нём. Вслед за Бокуто к ним спрыгнул Акааши. Кей выдвинул под ноги камень, подбрасывая себя до их окружённого лавой островка.

— Акааши, останови Иву, — нервно приказал Ойкава, пока Кей срывал его металлические оковы на руках и ногах, — его ни в коем случае не должны обвинить…

— Я понял, — Акааши оборвал его и одним взмахом руки заморозил на месте сразу четырёх магов, Ивайзуми в том числе.

На какую-то долю секунды Ойкава встретился с ним взглядом. Ивайзуми улыбался, хотя улыбка его больше походила на хищный и одновременно радостный оскал.

— Дуракава… придурок, чёрт тебя…

«Беги», — одними губами проговорил он.

Ойкава подмигнул ему. В следующий момент он высоко подпрыгнул. Направленный Юджи поток воздуха подхватил его, и Ойкава исчез через отверстие в потолке. Акааши остановил магией крови столько людей, сколько ему было под силу. Кей выбрался следующим. За ним Бокуто. Вместе с каменной плитой под ногами Акааши они вытянули его последним.

__

Эпилог

Дайчи приоткрыл один глаз и не обнаружил Сугу рядом с собой. Он вздохнул, приподнялся на локтях и обвёл комнату взглядом. Суга сидел на другом конце кровати к Дайчи спиной, уставившись в одну точку.

— Суга, — Дайчи подполз к нему, обнял и коснулся губами плеча. — Может, ты перестанешь терзать себя?

— Хочешь сделать это вместо меня? ― улыбнулся ему Суга.

— Я очень даже за, — сказал Дайчи, — но серьёзно, если ты считаешь, что Ойкава прав, и хочешь помочь ему ― прекрати мучить себя сомнениями.

Суга отвёл взгляд:

— Тот паренёк, которому я помог. Он больше не маг воды. Он мог умереть. И это серьёзно. Я… не понимал раньше, что делает Ойкава, но теперь…

— Эй, — Дайчи повернул его за подбородок и заставил смотреть на себя, — я считаю, что он поступает правильно. И Кей бы ни в коем случае не позволил бы себе такое безрассудство без серьёзной на то причины. Так что прекрати сомневаться. Подожди немного, Ивайзуми найдёт способ связаться с ними. И тогда уже будем размышлять, что делать дальше. А пока прекращай думать об этом, ладно?

Суга смотрел на него с минуту, потом прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он слегка раздвинул ноги перед Дайчи, касаясь ладонью его лица:

— Сможешь меня от этого отвлечь?

Слишком соблазнительно. Он наклонился и поцеловал Сугу, прижимаясь к нему голыми бёдрами. И думал про себя, как же ему с ним всё-таки повезло.

Конец.


End file.
